The Washington-Potter Chronicles: Hurricane Athena Hits Hogwarts
by Queen of Grammar
Summary: Athena Potter (Fem!Harry) finds herself in the company of General George Washington during the year 1764 when just five years old, and ends up getting adopted by him. Now, an 11 year old sassmaster, Athena Washington, is hitting Hogwarts, better prepared and with no plans to take anything from anyone while lying down. Dumbles will not know what hit him. HP/NL, DHr, FD/FW, etc LATER
1. The Letter

**Summary** : After a near death incident, courtesy of her Uncle Vernon, Athena Lilian Potter finds herself in the company of one of History's greatest heroes: George Washington. Now, a fully prepared and well-equipped Athena Abigail Washington, raised in the past during the height of the Revolutionary War, is being unleashed on Wizarding Britain. How will the colonist-raised saviour handle being schooled on "enemy ground," and in the future at that? Alternates between journal format and normal format. Oh my. Fem!Harry. Bashing galore! Fred/Athena Susan/George. Just so you know, Athena does know she is the GWL.

 **Note** : The wizards back in 1775 include George Washington, John Adams, Edward Rutledge, Ben Franklin, and John Hancock. Washington and Franklin went to Hogwarts, and Adams, Rutledge, and Hancock went to Salem. Now, I know you will be saying, "How/Why the heck did Washington and Franklin go to Hogwarts if there was a school already in Salem?" My response to that is: "It's only for the sake of the story's plot line.

 **Second Note:** Also, before we begin, please note that Athena has been having magical training since she was seven years old. She started Animagus training when she was eight, and managed it when she was nine, since she had an Animagus teaching her, and not learning to do it by herself.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the Revolutionary War.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Letter and Back to the Future**

 **The Day Book of General George Washington**

 **July 31, 1775**

 **It is my sad duty to inform you, dearest friend, that the Fates have informed me that the life of my future great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter, Lillian Evans, will end at an early age. But, luckily, I must thank Fate in that I can See that She has brought me and my new heir, one Minerva Potter, together in an act that has put me in her debt. As of right now, I am curled up by the fire in my couch, writing in my book, with my ten-year-old adoptive daughter, Athena Abigail Lillian Washington-Potter snuggled on top of me while she reads some of my textbooks from when I went to Hogwarts.**

 **However, the only thing eclipsing this wondrous moment is the knowledge that the Redcoats are winning the war. But never fear, we will prevail, even though the circumstances seem desperate. Even though I say that, I still fear the worst. My army has fallen into disrepair, with chaos reigning. I beseech you, the Powers that Be, to be lenient with me and my army. Please, let us hope that we will win this battle.**

 **-General George Washington of the Continental Army, Signing off.**

* * *

 **The Day Book of Athena Abigail Washington,**

 **July 31, 1775**

 **My father is worried.**

 **I don't know why, however, for he refuses to tell me. Though, I do know it has to do with the Revolutionary War, something to do with the Redcoats. Many a night I have seen him lock himself in his office, and many a night I have entered to see an elegant-looking quill positioned directly above a map. Some days he has returned home from his duties looking ever so haggard, and I just wish I could help him somehow, in some way. However, I know he wants me to stay out of this war, he says it is his fight and he has to lead it, that I should be a good little girl and go practice my transfiguration or something. My heart has told me otherwise. I must do something, must get the Second Continental Congress to send reinforcements, but who would listen to a ten year old, and a woman at that? A woman who hasn't even completed her first year at Hogwarts? Please, almighty Lord, give me a plan, an inkling, something, so that I can help my father and end this terrible war!**

 **-Athena Abigail Washington, signing off.**

* * *

Athena Washington-Potter shifted her position in her father's strong arms, trying to see what he was writing. Sadly, he wrote much too tiny for her to read his print at her distance. Sometimes she wondered if her father wrote tiny like that just to annoy the hell out of Fat George the Third back in England, who couldn't read very well. (According to one of the Pennsylvania delegates, a charming man by the name of Ben Franklin, whose brain she often liked to pick about charms theory when his family came over for Sunday evening dinner.)

Far away, she could see the golden-colored sun ensconcing itself in the shadows, and the beautiful colors of sunset appearing. Any minute now, the owl should be arriving with the Hogwarts acceptance letter clutched tightly in his or her beak. (It was recently discovered that some certain breeds of owls can travel across the time stream in order to carry letters.) Sure enough, a beautiful looking Snowy Owl, with soft white feathers and glaring yellow eyes, flew into that room at that very moment, clutching a letter in her beak, which was addressed to Athena.

 **Athena Abigail Washington-Potter**

 **Washington Manor**

 **Living Room**

 **The Leather Couch**

"Rather precise aren't they, father?" Chuckled Athena as she opened up the letter. George nodded, and went back to his strategy planning.

"Precise indeed!" He commented, swiping her letter and swiftly reading it.

"HEY! I was reading that!" Exclaimed Athena, smirking and snatching the letter back.

"Okay, okay!" George threw up his hands in surrender, still smiling. He loved it when he played with his adoptive daughter like this. It made him feel like a little kid again, and took his mind off the stress from the war. After all, he had had no biological children, so he didn't know how Lily Evans would become his heir in the future. George supposed it was the Fates at work, giving him an outlet to be a father for once.

Meanwhile, Athena opened up the letter and began to read:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(** _ **Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, etc.)**_

 **Dear Miss Washington-Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment.**

 **Term begins on September First. We await your owl no later than July 31.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Professor Minerva McGonagall**

 **(Deputy Headmistress)**

Athena put down the letter and immediately stole a bit of her father's parchment from the coffee table, scribbling a quick reply. She already had a plan on how to get to that time. You see, George was an Animagus (an owl at that) and he had taught her how to be one as well. It was discovered she had multiple forms, one of them being a beautiful Fire Phoenix that had the ability to flash through time, and the other was a beautiful, jet-black horse. She had achieved this when she was nine. Athena attached the response to the bird, and watched it fly off back to the future, where her destiny lay.

Subconsciously rubbing her scar, she sat down as she and her father began making plans for how to get to Diagon Alley. He couldn't come with her (she was not comfortable enough yet in her animagus form to Flash two people to the future) so he instructed her on what to do.

"You will flash to London, England, in the year of 2011. Walk down Charing Cross Road, if my memory serves me right, and you will see a little black-walled pub smashed in between a bookstore and a coffee shop. You will notice that none of the muggles will be able to see it. That is because it is a magical pub, and the entrance to Diagon Alley. Go up to the barman, and ask him to help you access the Alley. He will open it up for you, and let you go on your way.

Then, I want you to go up to a goblin in Gringotts (as you know, the wizarding bank) and hand him the vault key. He will take you to the vault, and you should get a considerable amount of money, enough to last you a year. After that, go shopping and make sure you get everything on the list. Also, try to make some friends, if you see kids your age. Oh, and remember to wear your hat, so it covers up your scar! Furthermore, try to not give out your surname unless it is a potential friend." George instructed, watching as Athena scribbled it all down in her journal what she was supposed to do. They were planning on having her Flash back tomorrow at around what would be nine o'clock in the morning back in England.

"My, look at the time! I would say it is time we get to bed, wouldn't you agree?"

Athena nodded, closing her black leather journal and smoothing down her sea green dress. Pulling her red hair out of her dress collar, she made her way upstairs.

"Goodnight, George!" She called out as she entered her elegant bedroom.

"Goodnight, Athena!" Could be heard coming from the room one hallway away.

Athena smirked as she tossed off her dress and changed into her navy blue pajamas, climbing into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a life-changing day, she could just feel it.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_ ~~~~~+


	2. Hurricane Athena Hits Britain

**Chapter Two: Hurricane Athena hits Britain**

 **August 1, 1775**

After a well-earned night's sleep, and a day full of chaos, Hurricane Athena was ready to hit the Wizarding World! The feisty Sassmistress had spent all day practicing changing in and out of her animagus form, followed by reviewing all the first year curriculum with her father (for the practical things, she borrowed her late adoptive mother's wand) and packing some of her things from home. As of right now, it was three hours before she would flash to the future, and she couldn't wait. At the current time, however, she and her father were sitting down to a scrumptious dinner prepared by the House Elves, and while they ate they discussed many things.

"So papa, how's things with the Continental Army going?" She asked innocently, hunting for information that would help her in her quest to help her father.

"Oh, it's going … well, to say the least." He replied, not looking her in the eyes.

"Psh, I know you're lying. I know about Lexington and Concord."

"Y-you do? How?" George asked overprotective father had been trying to keep his daughter's innocence safe by not telling her anything about the war.

"Erm, I was helping Ben Franklin out at the printing press the other day in Philadelphia when you were busy discussing something with the Congressmen of the Continental Congress, and I saw an article about it. That must've not been pretty."

"You're right, it was not."

A little while after that, after a tearful goodbye, Athena flashed to the future. Exhausted only slightly, she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron, clutching two little black notebooks and her Hogwarts letter in her right hand. One of them was her diary, and the other was a Trans-Time Notebook (an invention of Benjamin's) which allowed two people to communicate across the Time Stream. It would allow her to talk to her father when she was feeling downtrodden, for she was going to stay in the Wizarding World for the rest of the month in order to get acclimated to the future.

When Athena entered the pub, making sure her hat was lowered on her head, she went right up to the barman, a male with crooked teeth and grey hair named Tom. She asked him to help her enter the Alley, and he graciously agreed.

The Alley was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was a grand shopping district, with many different types of buildings and places to go. She saw an apothecary, a wand shop, a bookstore (she would totally have to visit that), an ice cream parlor, and various other stores. Up ahead she could see an elegant bank made up of white stone, being supported by greek columns. As Athena neared the door, she noticed two goblins wearing blood-red suits guarding, as well as a poem written in gold font on the huge double doors. She stopped to read it.

 **(A/N: I'm sure you all know the Gringotts poem by now, and I'm too lazy, so I'm not going to put it.)**

About thirty minutes later, Athena exited the bank, her leather messenger bag just a touch heavier. She looked at her supply list for Hogwarts, debating where to go first. _Hmm,_ she thought. _I suppose I should get my robes first, as well as a trunk. If it takes a while for my robes to be custom-made, I can take care of my other shopping while I wait for that to happen. After I take care of all my wizard-related shopping, I should head out into the muggle world and do some exploring there._ Looking around, she spotted a clothing store for wizards, called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Athena entered, and was immediately met with a tall, medium-weight witch who had icy blue eyes, rectangle-rimmed glasses, and long brown hair. She assumed this must be one of Malkin's assistants.

"Maddie! Another future Hogwarts student here to see you!" Hollered the assistant.

"Thanks, Virginia! Please bring her over here, I am just about finished with this young lad!" Responded a woman that Athena thought was Malkin. The assistant grabbed her arm (wow, what a firm grip!) and dragged her over to a stool, instructing her to stand on it. Next to her, on the other stool, stood an aristocratic-looking boy about her height, with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and an arrogant poise.

"Hello," Said the boy. "Hogwarts too?"

Athena was really starting to get a bad vibe about this boy.

"Yes." She replied, giving the eleven-year-old a forced smile. "And you are?" Inquired Athena.

"Draco Malfoy. Where are your parents?" He asked abruptly, fishing for information.

"I'm Athena Washington-Po- excuse me, just Athena Washington." Inwardly, Athena sighed in relief. She had nearly given up the fact that she was Athena Potter, which would've been a disaster. "To answer your question, they're dead." She said shortly, not giving any more information than that.

"Oh, that's sad." He replied, not sounding depressed at all. "I suppose they were our kind, weren't they?"

"A witch and wizard, if that's what you mean. And where are your parents? Shouldn't they be here supervising you?"

"Erm, yes, that was exactly what I meant. My mother is down the street looking at wands and my father is across the way looking at broomsticks. I suppose I could bully him into getting me one, and then sneak it into Hogwarts somehow. What house do you think you are going to be in at Hogwarts?"

Yeah, Athena didn't like this boy one little bit. To her, he sounded like a stuck-up, little sissy that was not used to not getting what he wanted. Though, she still had to be civil to him.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be in Ravenclaw. What about you?" She politely asked, regretting this conversation already.

"Ravenclaw huh? Are you a bookworm?" Athena nodded. Draco puffed up his chest. "Well, we Malfoys almost always go into Slytherin, so that is where I'm going to go into. It's the only honorable-"

Draco was cut off as Madam Malkin came up to him, a pile of robes in her hands. "That's you done. Off you trot." She told him. Draco glared at the shopkeeper for interrupting them and sauntered toward the door, after shoving a pile of golden galleons into the lady's hand.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Draco said, as he left the store. Draco didn't even stop for her response, slamming the door behind him.

Athena shook her head in exasperation as the blonde boy left, fingering her golden locket as the Assistant began taking measurements. Some people could just be so rude! It was maddening! She was brought back to reality by the Assistant, who asked her: "Will you be wantin' off-the-rack clothes, or will they be custom made, Madam Potter?"

"Custom-Made, please. I need Hogwarts robes, lounge robes, basically anything you could think of that will come in handy." Athena instructed the tall witch, who bounced on her toes in childish excitement.

"Ooooh, thank you! I love it when someone wants custom robes. MADDIE! SOMEONE WANTS THEIR ROBES CUSTOM-MADE!"

"They do?" Maddie Malkin instantly perked up. It was not often that that happened.

Athena left the store after telling Maddie and the Assistant, whose name was Debbie, exactly what she wanted. Now, she only had three hours to wait, so she decided to go to get her trunk next. Right across from Madam Malkin's store, she could see a shop with a large sign in front of it that proclaimed, "WORPLE'S WIZARDING TRUNKS: Now Custom-Made!" This looked like the type of place she should go to get her trunk. Sighing, Athena walked across the street and entered the shop. A bell rang upon her arrival, and immediately she was greeted by a short, broad-shouldered man with seedy blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello there. I am Bradley Worple, the owner of this shop. What business do you have with WWT today?" He asked, sizing her up.

"Um, I would like a custom-made trunk please. I am looking for a trunk with about five levels. The first level should have a walk-in closet and changing room, preferably with a restroom as well. This floor will be my storage level, for lack of a better word. The restroom shall have a jacuzzi, and a shower. On the second level, I would like a wall-to-wall library, complete with a large circular desk for me to work and perhaps some comfortable couches to sit on. Oh, and before I forget, I would like to have a grand piano placed there as well, if it is possible.

Following that, the third level shall have a media room, with three bunk beds and a flat-screen television. The television should be equipped with a WII console, as well as an XBOX console, preferably with the capability to watch movies as well. Following me so far?"

The man nodded. "Luckily," he began as he wrote another note down on the pad of muggle paper he was using. "I am muggleborn, so I do have an idea of what you are asking me to put in. I trust you want an internet connection in there as well?"

Athena nodded enthusiastically, then continued. "The fourth level should have a kitchen, with all the normal features. Finally, the fifth level shall have a training room, and possibly a miniature quidditch pitch if you can do it. Will you be alright making that? Do I have to purchase any of the furniture separately?"

Bradley could barely keep himself from bouncing up and down in joy. Making this trunk will be so fun! "Yes, I will be alright making that. No, you do not have to purchase any of the furniture separately. Just give me an idea of what you want and I can add it to your total. She told him, and paid her money. Bradley told her it would be ready in two and a half weeks, which was fine by her.

After that, Athena visited the local wizarding bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, and purchased many books on various subjects. She purchased books on Politics, books on Charms, books on Transfiguration, DADA, Spell-crafting, magical creatures, wizarding history, and various languages. Athena stopped by the pet store, purchasing a lovely silver grey, blue-eyed female kitten that she called Cinder. After paying for Cinder, Athena went to the Apothecary, where she picked up her potions ingredients. Now, the only things she had left to do were to pick up her custom robes and go to Ollivanders so she could get a wand.

When Athena picked up her robes, she decided to head to Ollivanders, and then drop off all her purchases in her room at the Leaky Cauldron she had gotten when she was last there before heading off into the muggle world. Upon entering Ollivanders, the only thing greeting Athena was the ringing of a tiny bell somewhere above her. The store was dead silent.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of her, causing her to look up with a small gasp of shock. This man, Athena thought, must be Mr. Ollivander.

"Well, well, well, Miss Potter. Pleasure seeing you here. I suppose you're here for a wand, yes?"

Athena nodded slowly, somewhat frightened of this man.

"Excellent! Now, let's see here. Why don't you try this wand? Ten inches, birchwood, with a unicorn hair core."

That wand did not work.

Well, a lot of the wands did not work.

At one time, Ollivander appeared shocked when a wand did not work (eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather) but then carried on with the process. Athena had tried out most of the wands in the store, until there was only one wand left.

"I hope this is your wand, otherwise you might have to try somewhere else. Try this. It's made out of elder tree wood, thirteen inches, with a core of… dear me, Basilisk venom and phoenix feather. It is very temperamental, and very proficient for charms and combat."

Athena took it, and felt a warmth within her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, and brought it swishing down, creating a sea of golden sparks in the process. She tried a simple Lumos charm and was nearly blinded. Gosh, this wand was powerful!

Athena paid Ollivander and left the store, going to the Muggle world to buy clothes. After making some large purchases there, she went back to the Leaky Cauldron. When Athena had eaten a hearty supper, fell back on her bed immediately, burrowing herself underneath the soft blankets.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	3. Destiny Unfolds, Part One

**Chapter Three: Destiny Unfolds, Part One**

 **September First, 2011**

Athena rolled over in her bed, groaning. The night before, she had stayed up until midnight chatting with her father via the Trans-Time Notebook, and now she was totally regretting it. On the corner of her bed, near her feet, Cinder still slept, purring happily. _Probably dreaming about chasing rats or something_ , Athena thought as she chuckled to herself. Scowling slightly, she dragged herself out of bed, preparing herself mentally for the day. Today was going to be one of the most important days of her life!

While Athena was running a brush through her fiery red hair, she listened to the sounds of activity from the other people in the same hallway. Every morning she did the same thing, for listening to the sounds of normality greatly calmed her down. Mentally sighing, she pulled off the pajama dress she had slept in the night before, and pulled on a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt with the slogan "I Visited Independence Hall and All I Got Was this T-Shirt!" that she had gotten when she had visited Philadelphia a couple weeks before. After pulling her hair back in a ponytail so it wouldn't be in the way, Athena started to pack herself up. Humming a song to herself (I Just Can't Wait to Be King from the movie The Lion King) she waved her wand, using a handy little spell George had taught her the previous summer to pack everything up at once. Gods, she loved that spell.

Finally, she was walking through King's Cross station, observing the trains with a mild sense of curiosity. Athena knew how to get on the platform, seeing as her adoptive father had gone to Hogwarts as well, so she headed straight for Platforms Nine and Ten. On her way there, she passed a group of three. One of the members of that group appeared to be about her age, with large bushy hair and hazel brown eyes. She was talking to her parents hastily.

"Come on, Mum, dad! We're going to miss the train! It's 10:00 and we haven't even found the platform! Oh, where's my copy of _Hogwarts, A History?_ I'm sure it says something about the platform somewhere!"

"Relax Hermione. We have an hour." A male's voice reached her ears. This must be the girl's father.

"But still! We could never find it, and then I would miss the train!"

"Don't worry, dearest. We will find it."

Athena started. This girl must be going to Hogwarts as well, but she didn't know where the platform was. Athena decided to help a classmate in need and point in the direction of the platform.

"Excuse me."

The conversation stopped as Athena walked confidently toward them. "I can tell you how to get on the Platform. All you have to do is walk between the walls of Platforms Nine and Ten, and don't think about crashing. Here, Hermione right?" The girl nodded, not daring to hope that this girl was being friendly with her. "Well, Hermione, you can come through with me." She told her, and then gestured to Hermione's parents. "As for you two, just watch us and you will see how it is done."

They nodded, still confused.

"A-are you sure?" Stammered Hermione. Athena nodded, and grinned cheekily at her.

"Of course, I'm always right!"

"Well, if you say so."

The elder Grangers watched as their only daughter and a stranger they didn't even know disappear through the barrier, and they hoped that this stranger truly wanted to take their daughter under her wing.

Meanwhile, Hermione quickly closed her eyes as they rushed toward the wall, fearing the worst. But they didn't crash. The wind kept on coming. So when they stopped, she opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her stood the most beautiful scarlet and gold steam engine she had ever seen. She looked up and saw a sign that proclaimed this as Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She had done it! It was not a prank! All around her, happy music played in her ears as she watched the scene unfold. Families exchanged tearful goodbyes, and caring parents gave last minute reminders. Hermione overheard one boy telling his grandmother he had lost his toad, and another set of boys teasing their little brother. She smiled. It was on this platform that she would begin her true destiny.

"Well, Hermione? Want to go find a compartment?" the girl asked as she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and gestured toward the train. Hermione nodded as she dragged her trunk toward the train, and they eventually found an empty compartment near the back of the train. At this time, the train started to move.

"You know," Hermione began as she sat down with the girl on the cushiony seats inside the compartment, "I never did get your name."

"I'm Athena Washington, but this world knows me as Athena Potter."

Hermione instantly perked up at this. "Wow, really? I've read all about you. You're in _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts!_ "

Athena chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. She was a Ravenclaw if she ever saw one. "Easy there, Hermione. Remember, don't trust everything you read. Books can be used as propaganda as easily as newspapers, as George once told me."

"Who's George?"

Athena explained, and Hermione sat there, fascinated with her tale. By the time she finished her explanation, a couple hours had passed.

"Wow! I would give anything to meet him!" Hermione exclaimed when Athena finished telling the tale. Athena chuckled, but got interrupted by the compartment door sliding open. She looked up to see who it was and realized it was the pale boy from Diagon Alley, the Malfoy kid. This time, however, he was accompanied by two… were those pigs?

"They're saying all down the train that Athena Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, huh? I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. We met at Madam Malkin's last month. Come with me so I can introduce you to the proper sort. No use for the Girl-Who-Lived to be hanging out with slimy mudbloods. Come along!" He told her, holding out his hand for her to shake. Over in the corner, Hermione was pointedly not looking at the scene. Hermione thought she was going to lose the first friend she had ever made. But Athena didn't move. Instead, she glared at Draco with cold, Avada Kedavra green eyes. Hermione felt hope swell up in her.

"I do not take too kindly to a person that hurts the feelings of another, especially if the person getting insulted is my friend. _Mutationem caprarum rosea_!" Snarled Athena, flicking her wand at the Malfoy heir. Suddenly, Malfoy's hair turned… pink! Draco started spluttering in anger.

"Hmmm, how about if we add some green skin with that! Pink does go well with green after all." Hermione started snickering as Athena cast a second spell, getting the reference to one of her favorite musicals. Athena turned to her and gave a sadistic grin. " _viridi cute!_ "

Malfoy's skin turned green. Draco was fuming. How dare this… this… _traitor_ humiliate him like this! His father would totally hear about this!

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" He shouted, face red with uncontrollable anger. For some reason, Athena and Hermione looked at each other and started giggling into their hands. Soon, they were full on laughing. Outside the compartment, a small crowd had gathered to watch the commotion take place. In his rage, Malfoy left the compartment, steaming with fury.

When the Malfoy heir had left and the crowd had dispersed, Athena and Hermione looked at each other and high-fived. They were not celebrating for long before they were interrupted once again by the trolley lady, who brought her cart full of tasty treats along. Grinning mischeviously, Athena pulled out her wallet. She dug in there for a minute until she found what she as looking for in one of her jacket pockets: a handful of galleons. She looked the trolley witch in the eye and said, "We'll take the lot!"

A minute later, after Hermione protested a bit, ("My parents are dentists! They would kill me if they caught us eating this much sugar!") we find our favorite duo sitting and eating many various sweets. By now, Athena has had at least three chocolate frogs, adding the cards of Circe, Merlin, Nicholas Flamel, and coincidentally enough, the cards for Benjamin Franklin and John Adams to her ever-growing collection. Hermione, on the other hand, had gotten the cards for Rowena Ravenclaw, Albus Dumbledore ("So this is Dumbledore!"), Helga Hufflepuff, and Morgana Le Fay, which were all now safely stored in her collection. They had given the Every Flavor Beans a pass, especially after Athena got a poopy-flavored bean. When they were about an hour away from Hogsmeade Station, they were interrupted again (surprise surprise) by a tall gangly red-head, whose face was adorned with numerous freckles, at the door.

"Do you mind? My twin brothers kicked me out of their compartment. And all the other ones are full."

Hermione and Athena looked at each other. Athena thought the boy looked shifty, seeing as he was shuffling his feet back and forth and his eyes were moving around nervously. He was clearly lying, and hadn't she read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the train magically expanded itself if all the compartments were full? He probably just wanted to be near the famous Athena Potter.

"I wouldn't mind, if I thought you were being honest. But I distinctly remember reading in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the Express magically expanded itself if it was full. Clearly you have not read that book. I would also give you the benefit of the doubt, but my gut is telling me not to trust you. So please get out before Athena here hexes you." Hermione ranted. Ron Weasley, however, ignored the witch that was clearly a mudblood and went to sit next to the famous Potter female, the one who had all the fame.

That was going to be the stupidest mistake you ever made. No one ignored Athena's friends if she had any say about it. And this boy was clearly around her for the glory. She hated people like that.

" _Missa Ictus!"_ Growled Athena, flicking her wand once more at the Weasel spawn, and laughed loudly with Hermione as she watched the second-youngest Weasley perform an exceptional tap dance routine. Once again, the Weasel left the compartment, only for two redheaded twins to descend upon them.

"Don't mind our brother-"

"-He's just a little thick in the head-"

"Yeah, that's what it is. I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George-"

"Weasley." The two finished together. Athena's mind was blown. How the heck did they do that twin speak?

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Athena Potter." Hermione decided to be brave, and introduce herself to the Terrible Two, as they were known around Hogwarts.

"Pleasure to meet you." One twin, who she thought was Fred, said. Hey, that rhymed!

Their conversation was once more interrupted by a loudspeaker, which stated, "We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, for it will be taken into your dormitories."

"Nice to meet you too, but can you please leave while we change? We will see you around Hogwarts."

"Au revoir, firsties! See you around!" Chorused Fred and George as they left, sliding the compartment door shut. Athena and Hermione glanced at each other, and had an unofficial race to see who could change into their robes first. Needless to say, Athena won.

"We are now arriving at Hogsmeade Station. Thank you for riding on the Hogwarts Express."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Wicked, The Lion King, or 1776 or any other musical/book/movie mentioned/referenced to in this story. Toodles for now!


	4. Destiny Unfolds, Part Two

**Chapter Four: Destiny Unfolds, Part Two**

 **September First, 2011**

After an exhilarating and eye-opening boat ride across the Black Lake to the castle, the gaggle of first years, with Athena Potter in the lead, ran up the marble staircase that led to the entrance hall, where a stern-looking, middle-aged woman stood waiting. Athena could tell this was a woman you did _not_ want to cross. She looked to be about seventy years old, wearing robes of a beautiful emerald green color and a black hat atop her grey hair, which was pulled back in a bun.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and Deputy Head. In a moment, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, and any rule breaking will lose points. Each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards. I trust that whatever house you will be in you will be a credit to. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

McGonagall left the room in a swish of emerald cloak.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Athena Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Athena looked up, and spotted Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, hands on his hips, with Crabbe and Goyle standing there beside him.

Luckily, before a confrontation could take place, the Ghosts of Hogwarts flew through the walls, startling the first years out of their nervousness. One of the ghosts, a plump lady with a ruffled dress, was talking with another man, about some person named Peeves.

"Peeves should get another chance, I say! The sooner we give it to him, the sooner he will leave us alone. Oh, look! New firsties! Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know."

"Move along now, move along."

Professor McGonagall was back, and she then ordered all the first years to get into a double file line so she could lead them into the Great Hall, where Athena could already hear the rest of the school gathering. She grinned as Hermione looked at her when they entered the hall, hyper on excitement. Athena was amazed by the architecture of the great hall. There were four long tables, each table for a house most likely, and one even longer table for the staff to sit at, complete with an illusion of a glittering night sky on the ceiling.

McGonagall led the first years to the front, right near the staff table, where she placed an old, tattered hat on the stool, which opened its brim and… began to _sing!_ (I'm sure you all know the sorting song so i'm not going to put it.)

A moment later, Athena listened as McGonagall began to call out names from a long scroll she was holding in her hands. (A/N: Watch the names. The ones mentioned will really be important to the story, and there will be some OC's.)

"Abbott, Hannah."

A petite, pale skinned girl with curly blonde hair made her way to the stool and nervously waited as McGonagall lowered the Hat onto her head. Moments later, the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hannah excitedly walked over to the Hufflepuff amidst applause from her new classmates.

McGonagall made her way through the A's, and then reached the B's. "Bones, Susanna!"

A medium-height, redheaded girl scowled at the use of her full first name, and walked confidently up to the stool, waiting patiently for the hat to be lowered onto her head. Two minutes later, the hat proclaimed the girl to be a Hufflepuff. The sorting dragged on. Athena could feel herself getting hungry. Ravenclaw gained "Entwistle, Kevin," "Dunbar, Faye" "Goldstein, Anthony," and "Franklin, Flora." Athena could've sworn Flora looked a lot like Ben Franklin; they must be related. Gryffindor gained "Finnegan, Seamus," "Brown, Lavender," and a few others. Slytherin and Hufflepuff also gained a few new members, too. Finally, she heard, "Granger, Hermione."

Athena looked on with interest as Hermione walked up to the stool. Hermione's sorting took about four minutes long, with the hat finally proclaiming her to be a Ravenclaw. That settled it. She was going into Ravenclaw. About fifteen minutes later, McGonagall finally called out, "Athena Potter-Washington."

Athena confidently strutted up to the stool, letting the whispers from the students in the hall wash over her ears, even though she hated the sound.

"Is that _her_?"

"Wait a minute, did she say _Washington?_ As in _George_ Washington?"

The last thing she saw before the hat was lowered onto her head was a lot of students straining to get a better look at her.

 **Meanwhile…**

Albus Dumbledore looked on in interest as his weapon- sorry, his _student_ , the Girl-Who-Lived, was being sorted. So far, her sorting was the longest yet. While he hated having to manipulate her the way he was, what with his stealing money from her vault to fund the war against the Dark Lord of his own creation, he knew he had to do it anyway. It would not do for the GWL to be in any house other than Gryffindor. And why did she come as Athena Potter- _Washington_? Her connection to the first American president was as obvious as the color of the sky. He would have to find some way to put her in a suitable Wizarding family. Hmm… maybe the Weasleys would do.

Severus Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right side, looked on in crystal clear disdain as the daughter of his worst school enemy was sorted. It hurt that she looked so much like his dear Lily, so he just tried to think of her as James' son. And that second last name… he couldn't think of why that would be there. She was a Potter, daughter of James bloody Potter, there was no doubt about that. Or was there? He watched as the Hat opened it's mouth wide. Snape was ready for the hat to instantly yell out Gryffindor, but instead it yelled out…

"RAVENCLAW!"

 **Back to Athena…**

Athena happily walked to the Ravenclaw table, a little spring in her step. She was so happy that she didn't even notice that she was getting the loudest applause yet. Athena sat down at the table between Hermione and the Franklin girl. The storm of applause quieted down as soon as McGonagall called "Perks, Sally-Anne" to be sorted. The girl ended up going to Hufflepuff.

The rest of the sorting passed quickly, the only shocks being when Malfoy got sorted into Gryffindor and Weasley got sorted into Slytherin. Athena was internally laughing at that.

Dumbledore stood up to get their attention. "Right, before we begin the feast, I have a few words to say to you: Bon appetit!"

The school cheered as the plates filled with glorious food.

During the feast, Athena talked with Hermione, and met many Ravenclaws, including Flora Franklin, Su Li, Anthony Goldstein, prefect Penelope Clearwater, and various others. Finally, when the feast was finished, Dumbledore stood up once more. She noticed the teachers' smiles instantly became fixed.

"And now, let us sing the school song! Pick a tune and off we go!"

 **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts,**

 **Teach us something please!**

 **Whether we be old and bald,**

 **or young with scabby knees.**

 **Our heads could do with some filling**

 **of some interesting stuff!**

 **For now they're bare and full of air,**

 **Dead flies and bits of fluff!**

 **So teach us things worth knowing,**

 **bring back what we forgot!**

 **Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

 **and learn till our brains all rot!**

 **-PS/SS, J.K. Rowling**

The singing was so off key that it drove Athena crazy. She chuckled as she saw the Weasley twins singing to a slow funeral march, and resolved to befriend them.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Athena smiled as she pulled the soft blanket up over her body, and climbed into bed in the first year Ravenclaw girls dormitory. As she moved to turn off the light, plunging the room into darkness, she thought over the events of the day.

Hogwarts was well on it's way to becoming her second home.


	5. Dumbledore's Folly and the First Day

**Chapter Five: Dumbledore's Folly and the First Day**

Athena, Hermione, Flora, Su Li, and Anthony were eating a hearty breakfast at the Ravenclaw table the next morning, talking about inane things such as Quidditch. Meanwhile, all the heads of houses were passing out schedules to their respective houses. Professor Flitwick was making his way down the Ravenclaw table, humming to himself as he handed out the schedules. When he reached Athena and her gang, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Miss Potter-Washington, the Headmaster would like to see you after breakfast."

She nodded at him, but said: "As my head of house, I would like you to be present, so he cannot try anything."

Flitwick looked surprised by this request, but nodded anyway. He knew what Dumbledore was like.

After breakfast, Athena told her friends to go on to class without her, and they cautiously agreed, bidding her good luck. She nodded, and followed Flitwick up to Dumbledore's office. When they got there, she noticed two gargoyle statues guarding the entrance. Flitwick marched right up to them, and told them the password.

"Lemon drops." He said, and the gargoyle moved out of the way of the entrance, allowing Filius and Athena to pass through.

"Ah, Miss Potter. Come in."

Athena growled at the fact that he refused to acknowledge her as a Washington. She didn't know half of what he had done to her, but she had a pretty good idea about the manipulative old codger. Fingering her locket, which was currently hanging on her neck, she gestured for Flitwick to go first. "After you, Professor."

He led her up a spiral staircase. When Athena entered the office, she was impressed, to say the least. There were portraits everywhere. In front of those portraits stood an old-fashioned, ornate maple wood desk, on which Dumbledore's hands were folded. Next to the desk, a simple, wooden perch, on which was…

"No way," Breathed Athena. "A phoenix."

The phoenix trilled as if acknowledging her.

"Ah, Athena-" Dumbledore started, but then was cut off by the aforementioned girl.

"Miss Washington. Or Miss Potter if you must. Only my friends can call me Athena, like Professor Flitwick here for instance," She told him sternly, gesturing to the diminutive professor as she said his name.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Please call me Miss Washington, or Miss Potter if you must, though I prefer Miss Washington."

Flitwick inwardly snickered at the thought of the old coot getting a smackdown, though he did not let his emotions show. But Athena sensed this, and grinned mischievously at the charms professor.

Dumbledore's face reddened, but he hid his anger behind his preferred facade of a grandfather. "Now, Miss Potter, please sit down. Filius, thank you for escorting her. You may go back to Ravenclaw tower."

Athena sighed quietly, but did as she was told.

"Actually, Albus, I was going to stay here for the duration of the meeting. You know, to advise Athena here and all that stuff."

"Fine." Huffed Dumbledore. "So, first matter of business. Miss Potter, I was quite surprised by your Sorting last night. I expected you to be in Gryffindor, like your father and mother." _Ah, so he is playing the like mother/father, like daughter card. Yeah… not going to happen, old coot. I will not bow down to anyone that does not deserve my respect._ Thought Athena.

"Ah, so you're playing that game, Headmaster. I'm perfectly happy where I am."

Dumbledore was affronted that the Potter girl dared question him. Never in his lifetime had anyone dared question his choices, not even the Minister of Magic himself! (Of course, Fudge was a bumbling idiot.) Ever since he had defeated Gellert, everyone had looked to him for advice on every issue imaginable. He needed to get the Potter girl back in his sphere of control. And how the bloody hell did she become a Washington? Though, he knew a losing battle when he saw one. He was not going to fight the Girl-Who-Lived on this, for it could lead to his downfall. And if he fell, he would not be able to advise the young Potter heiress. That would be a disaster. Albus decided to play his favorite game: Fishing For Information.

"Oh, don't you get the wrong idea. I was merely just inquiring as to your House placement. Temper temper. Now, if it is alright, may I pretty please ask you a few questions?" Dumbledore told her, chuckling and blue eyes twinking. Athena could hear the bell for their first class ringing in the distance. She could now make her escape from this incessant questioning.

"Oh my, look at the time. I've got to get to class! Professor, will you please excuse me? Maybe we can finish this wonderful chat another time." Athena inquired. Subdued, Dumbledore nodded his agreement."Well, off to class with you, Miss Potter."

She smiled at him as she exited, with Professor Flitwick leading the way. Now, she finally got a chance to look at her schedule. She moved her eyes down the piece of parchment until she saw Monday's schedule.

 **Schedule of Athena Washington-Potter**

 **Monday**

 **8:00-9:00:** Charms with Professor Flitwick

 **9:15-10:15:** Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall

 **10:30-11:30:** Herbology with Professor Sprout

 **11:45-12:45:** Lunch

 **1:00-3:00:** Double History with Professor Binns

 **3:15-5:15:** Free time.

 **5:30-6:45:** Dinner

 **6:45-Lights Out** : Free time

*Please note that the First through Second year curfew is 9:30 pm.*

*Please note that the third through fourth year curfew is 10:00 pm.*

*Please note that the fifth through seventh year curfew is 10:30 pm.*

Grinning, Athena sped off to Charms class, skipping happily. She entered the classroom just in time for the second bell to ring, signifying the start of class. Athena waved to the excitable Professor Flitwick as she took her seat, getting out her wand, a leather-bound binder, and some sheets of looseleaf paper. She had a feeling that today would just be theory, so she took out her new favorite quill, a barn owl feather.

Charms passed quite quickly. The class was disappointed to find that they would not be having practical charms classes, meaning classes that you would use your wand in, for a long time.

After that, Athena headed to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and the Gryffindors, where, after taking a lot of complicated notes, they attempted to turn a matchstick into a needle. Athena was one of the first to succeed, followed by Hermione Granger and Flora Franklin.

Following that, the first year Ravenclaws and Slytherins raced outside to Herbology in the Greenhouses with Professor Sprout. After a hasty lunch, it was time for History of Magic, in which the first years of all four houses had to listen to Professor Binns drone on and on about goblin wars. During this time, Athena and Flora engaged one another in a rousing game of chess, while Hermione, who they were sitting in front of, sent disapproving glares their way. By the end of the bell, Athena had kicked Flora's butt and won the intense game. Flora was still sore about that by the time lights out rolled around.

Athena crawled into bed after brushing her teeth and pulling on her silky blue pajamas, and thought about the insanely busy day she had just had. Little did she know, her life was going to get even weirder.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Woo hoo! End of chapter! I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to our first and best President, President Washington! Thanks! Anyways, hope you all have a good President's Day!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own HP; I only own my OC's.


	6. Potions with Snape

**Chapter Six: Snape, Snape. Severus Snape.**

 **(Author's Note: Thank You to the video on YouTube called Potter Puppet Pals: The Mysterious Ticking Noise for the chapter title idea!)**

Athena woke on Thursday, just as she had for the past four days that week. But, she did so with an unlimited amount of trepidation. Why, you may ask? Well, today was the day that she and the rest of the Ravenclaw first years would have their first-ever potions lesson with Professor Snape, who she heard had a huge rivalry with her biological father when they were in school. He would most certainly carry that rivalry over to her. She had also heard that he had a nasty habit of quizzing first years on their first day of potions class, so she had read ahead the night before and also reviewed her notes from when Ben Franklin tutored her.

Soon after lunchtime, the first year Ravenclaws and first year Hufflepuffs made their way down to the drafty dungeons, and sat down in their desks, with their things at the ready. Not a minute after the bell had rung, a greasy-haired man in black billowing robes stomped into the classroom, slamming the door behind him. He made his way to his desk, and began to speak:

"There will be no foolish wand-waving, or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of this potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death, if you aren't the usual bunch of dunderheads I have to teach. MISS POTTER!"

"Yes Professor?" Athena looked up.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Athena racked her brains. She knew this, she just knew it. Ben had taught it to her a month before she left for Hogwarts. "The Draft of Living Death sir. It is the most powerful sleeping potion ever."

"Correct. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

Athena thought for a minute. "In the student cupboards, most likely. But in a wilderness setting, in the stomach of a goat. They can cure most poisons."

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, sir. They are also the same plant, known as Aconite."

Snape was shocked. Hardly any first years ever got those questions correct. Yet here was a Potter getting them right. He supposed Athena must've inherited more of Lily than he originally thought. Looking around, he noticed that the rest of the class was staring at her in shock.

"Correct as well. Clearly you have not let the fame get to your head. Well, why aren't the rest of you copying that down?" He barked at the rest of the class, who immediately scrambled for quills and parchment.

 **Later that day, at the staff meeting…**

Filius Flitwick sat on one of the many couches in the Teacher's Lounge, chatting with Minerva about the classes. Minerva was telling him all about how Miss Potter-Washington was always the first to succeed in practically everything she asked them to do. In a couple chairs beside the couch, Aurora and Bathsheda were playing a round of the muggle card game Go Fish (Aurora was winning.) Quirinus was muttering to himself in a corner. Severus, meanwhile, was sitting in one of the puffy chairs, grading the first year Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff essays. Unsurprisingly, Pomona and Rolanda were gossiping. Albus stepped into the room, and everyone quieted down.

"Our usual evening festivities concluded, I would now like to call this staff meeting to order. How are classes going?"

"Good!" Chorused the staff.

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Albus, clapping his hands together. "I would like to inquire as to what students have caught everyone's interests. Let's start with the Heads of Houses first. Minerva?"

"Well, while all my Gryffindors are exemplary students-"

"As if." Snorted Severus. Minerva glared at him and continued,

"I would have to say, there are a few that stand out to me, for good or for bad. One of the students who stands out to me is one Neville Longbottom."

"Neville? Why is that, Min?" Asked Pomona, curious as to why Minerva would take an interest in the son of two of Pomona's most favorite students.

"It seems as if young Mister Longbottom could do great things, but he has a bit of a self-confidence issue. I don't know why, or how, but I have the feeling that he will do great things one day."  
"Well, then, Minerva. Thank you for that insight. Filius? Are there any other students that pique your interest? Surely there must be some." Albus said, eyeing the charms master.

"As Minnie ("Don't call me that, Filius!") put it quite simply, all my Ravens are, as usual, exemplary. There are two, however that I am extremely proud of." Filius told the staff.

"And, who, pray tell, are those students?" Drawled Severus, looking up from his grading.

"Athena Washington-Potter and her friend, Flora Franklin."

Filius then went on to explain what made them so great, but then decided to tell the staff about a run-in he had had Tuesday evening with Miss Washington on the seventh floor corridor, where he had overheard Athena playing her violin. The staff room fell silent when he finished his tale, and each pondered the meaning of this discovery. What could it mean?

After he listened to Filius' tale, Dumbledore wondered if music could be the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not that was described by Sybil's prophecy. Only time would tell, he decided.

Only time would tell.

 **In the FIrst Year Ravenclaw Girls' Dormitory…**

While the staff was meeting, Athena was sitting on her bed, pondering the outcome of the day. She pondered many things, including what the manipulative old fool she was supposed to call her Headmaster wanted to do with her, why Professor Quirrell stuttered so much, and what George was doing at the present time. She decided to write down the week's events in her journal.

 **Day Book of Athena Abigail Washington**

 **September 6, 2011**

 **Well, my first few weeks in the future have been going pleasantly. I spent the last month of summer at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, learning about the new world I have been thrown into: Wizarding** _ **and**_ **Muggle Britain. I have been astounded with my findings.**

 **Anyway, my first week at Hogwarts is almost over, and I am mostly pleased with it so far. I have made a few good friends: Flora Franklin (Is she related to Ben?), Hermione Granger (I sat with her on the train.), Anthony Goldstein, Su Li, and Penelope Clearwater. My classes are going well. I think that by the end of the year, I will be top in all my classes.**

 **Though, earlier in this entry I mentioned I was MOSTLY pleased with my findings. (Key word: Mostly.) The only things I am not pleased with are a) the prejudice running rampant in Wizarding Britain and b) the manipulative fool of a Headmaster, Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore.**

 **Dumbles seems to think that I will bend easily to his will, but I will not. You see, growing up with the General of the Continental Army has given me a backbone, which is something Dumbles does not want me to have. Well, sucks for him! He even has the gall to try to manipulate me! Dumbles thinks that I do not know that he is a manipulative old oaf, but think again, Mister! I can see right through that! I swear, I will transfer schools if he goes too far!**

 **Anyway, I am no closer than I was before to make a plan for getting the Continental Congress to agree to send reinforcements to Dad. Hopefully this summer I can work on them.**

 **-Athena Abigail Washington, Signing off.**

Athena closed her journal, and turned off her bedside lamp.

She was asleep five seconds later.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Since it is George Washington's birthday today, I am trying to upload as many chappies as humanly possible. I also have started planning out the sequel to this, which will cover Athena's summer. The sequel will be called _Athena Washington and the Song of Summer_. It will cover Athena's attempts throughout the summer to convince the Continental Congress to help out George's army, and is where the main elements of the musical 1776 will come into play.

The next book in the series will cover year two, or what is known in Canon as the _Chamber of Secrets._ Year two will be called: _Athena Washington and Salazar's Legacy._ The summer after year two will not get it's own separate book, so we will launch the story right into year three, which will be called _Athena Washington and the Year Everyone Ignored Voldemort._ (I know, creative right?) The titles for the next four years after that are undecided as of right now. And yes, the Triwizard Tournament will still happen in year four. That is also when Pairings will start to bloom.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Potter Puppet Pals, or the musical 1776.**


	7. Weasley Vs Washington, Round One

**Chapter Seven: Weasley Versus Washington, Part 1**

 **September 12, 2011**

A week later, after the events of September 6, it was time for the first-ever flying lesson for the First Years of all four houses. Chatting excitedly with one another, the first years all made their way out to the grounds for their lesson with Madame Hooch. Athena was keeping silent, however. Something told her (Maybe it was the ominous black clouds in the distance?) that something would go wrong today, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Meanwhile, Flora and Hermione were talking happily next to her. They were both excited about flying. (Hermione had been nervous at first, until Athena and Flora calmed her down.)

Once the class began, Madam Hooch told everyone to place their right hands over their brooms and say "Up." They did so, and she showed them how to mount it. The flying instructor told them that they could experiment in the air, so long as they were careful, and that she was going inside to ask Professor McGonagall a question about something.

When Madam Hooch left, the class started to fly around on their brooms. Everything went fine until Ron started insulting Anthony about his muggleborn parentage. Anthony, however, ignored these insults and just continued to lazily fly and made faces at Ron. Flora, Athena, and Hermione laughed louder with every face that Anthony made. Soon, time literally seemed to slow down. They saw a wand being pulled out of a sleeve, a spell being uttered, and a flash of light headed toward their friend.

"STUPEFY!" Bellowed the blustering red-head.

When the jet of red light hit Anthony, his eyes widened as he began to fall, seemingly in slow motion. Athena tried to act quickly before her blonde friend fell off his broom, but it was too late.

Anthony could feel the wind rushing around his face as he fell to the ground, and could feel himself accelerating faster and faster. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. But the impact did not come.

Once he opened his eyes, he felt strong-muscled, pale arms holding him steady. He looked up into the face of one Draco Malfoy, and gasped. The whole class stared.

"Why, Malfoy? I thought you hated muggleborns like me."

"That was my father speaking all those times I have hurt someone of your type of birth, not me. Recently, I have learned that one needs to have a mind of their own, and that has opened my eyes to the world around me. Me getting sorted into Gryffindor helped with that. I am not my father's clone. Please forgive me for all I have done to you." Malfoy told them. Athena flew down, Hermione and Flora in tow.

"Everything is forgiven, Malfoy. Just continue to be nice in the future." Athena turned to address the class. "Now, I'm sure some of you know that I do not easily give my forgiveness, so when I forgive someone, that means that I really trust them, and you should too. I can see clearly that Draco here has changed, for I was the one who set him on the path of change. I also implore you to forgive him, however many times he has wronged you."

Silence greeted Athena when she finished her little speech, and then the class began applauding her. Amidst the applause, Madam Hooch slipped unnoticed through the crowd and smiled at the Potter girl defending the Malfoy heir. Things were changing, she could tell. But before they could change, she decided to deal with young Ronald for causing Anthony to fall off his broom, even though Anthony was not injured.

"WEASLEY! Detention with Mr. Filch for forcing a fellow student to fall off his broomstick! Oh, and thirty-five points from Gryffindor! Professors Flitwick and McGonagall will not be happy with you!" Bellowed Madam Hooch.

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School**

It was lunchtime, and Athena Washington was happily munching away on her lunch, chatting with her friends about The Incident in flying class. Draco was now included with that group of friends, because he had saved one of their own from injury. One might berate her for forgiving someone so easily, but George definitely thought it would be a good idea to forgive him. And George, she listened to.

At the present time, while they were eating, her friends were engaged in a rousing round of the American game called Uno. The current card in the center was a blue six, so Athena threw down a green six, changing the game. Anthony stuck his tongue out at her, the scare from earlier in the morning forgotten. Now, he was as hyper as ever.

Meanwhile, at the staff table, a game of a different sort was going on. Dumbledore was engaged in a figurative match of chess, with himself as the white king and his students as pawns. But one pawn had escaped. Athena Potter. How had he gone so wrong?

Our current favorite Ravenclaws turned to their lunches, the game of Uno forgotten. While they were eating and conversing, a certain red-head at the Slytherin table was fuming. How dare that Goldstein kid get him a detention? Goldstein was a mudblood for god's sake! Who cared if he got hurt? He would make those Ravenclaw bookworms pay for humiliating him in front of everyone! Blinded by rage, Ronald Weasley stomped over to the Ravenclaw table, and walked in front of the spot where Athena bloody Potter, who was supposed to become his best friend and possibly future wife, starting to shout his big fat mouth off in anger. Athena lazily ignored him, continuing to talk to her friends.

"POTTER! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A WIZARDS DUEL!" Growled Ron. Everyone in the Great Hall looked up in interest at this.

"Oh really, when?" Inquired Athena, twirling her wand between her fingers. Ron leaned forward.

"Tonight. Midnight, in the trophy room. That's always unlocked." He told her. Athena shook her head, and glanced over at the staff table. Flitwick winked at her, and she winked back.

"Oi! Professor Flitwick, can you please come over here for a minute?" Athena shouted. Flitwick nodded, and made his way over to her part of the table.

"What is it you need, Miss Washington?" Asked Flitwick, curiosity getting the best of him. He was a Ravenclaw, after all.

"Well, you see, Ronald over here just challenged me to a Wizards Duel, but he set it for tonight at midnight in the trophy room. I know a scheme to get me in trouble when I see one, and this is most certainly one. I propose we move the duel to tomorrow at lunch. What would you say to being the referee, Professor?"

Flitwick grinned. "I would love to, Miss Washington. Who is your second?"

"Flora is my second, Professor. That is, if she wants to be."

"Okay then. Ronald, who is your second?"

"I don't need one." He said pompously. "I'm too good for that. But if I must have one, then it will be Fred. Oi Fred!"

Fred looked over from the Gryffindor table and smirked. "No, I won't be your second. Looks like you are on your own, _Ickle Ronniekins."_

"Damn." Cursed Ron. "Well, Professor, I have no need of a second. Tomorrow at lunchtime?" He double checked.

"Tomorrow at lunchtime." Confirmed Athena. Flitwick grinned a Cheshire Cat smile and went up to the staff table in order to tell the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress the news. Dumbledore groaned inwardly as he heard the news. _Goddamn it all!_ He thought to himself. _My plans are not working at all!_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I know Athena and co. should not have forgiven Malfoy so easily, but it was a device necessary for the plot. All questions from reviews will be answered in future chapters.


	8. Your Normal Halloween At Hogwarts

**Chapter Ten: Halloween**

 **October 31, 2011/1775**

Some say that Athena Washington-Potter hated Halloween.

Correction: Athena Washington-Potter _loathed_ Halloween, with a burning passion. Why, you may ask? Well, Halloween was hailed as the day Athena "defeated" the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort, but the sheep of the Wizarding World forgot that it was also the day that Athena lost her parents. Instead of treating it as a day of ceremony and loss, they treated it like they treated the muggle holiday. (Athena had read up on the muggle worlds before coming to Hogwarts, so she wouldn't seem so out of place if she ever went to Muggle America or London.)

Today's halloween was spent going about her day to day business, and Athena thought today would go perfectly normal. That was, until charms class earlier today.

~XXXXXX~

 _Athena Washington-Potter and her best friends, Flora Franklin, Hermione Granger, Anthony Goldstein, and Draco Malfoy, were walking to charms class that day. They were currently debating about who they wanted to win the 2012 American Presidential election happening next year. (Hermione, Flora, and Anthony's parents had lived in America before they moved to England, and so the kids educated their wizarding-raised on how the U.S. government worked.) Their debate carried them all the way into the classroom, where their fellow muggleborns that had some knowledge of how the American government worked joined in the debate as well, offering their own views._

 _Before the debate could get too heated, however, Professor Flitwick arrived and began the class just as the bell rang. Grumbling amongst themselves, those who had been participating in the debate sat down in their respective seats. Flitwick started the class, as any good teacher would, by calling attendance. Then, he put them into partners for the day._

" _Hmm," He muttered, moving his long index finger down a piece of parchment. "Let's see here. Today, we will have Miss Granger working with Mr Weasley, followed by Miss Washington working with Miss Franklin…"_

 _Finally, everyone was paired up. Most of the class were pretty happy with their partners, except for Hermione. She DID NOT want to be paired with the red-headed weasel. She could just tell that this day was NOT going to go well. Sympathetically, Athena patted her on the shoulder._

" _You'll be fine, 'Mione. Don't let him get to you."_

 _That day, they worked on the Levitation charm,_ Wingardium Leviosa. _Athena managed it first once again, followed quickly by Flora. Flora and Athena then proceeded to charm their feathers to attack each other, much to the amusement of everyone not named Ronald Weasley. After she won the "battle" Athena glanced over to see how her other best friend was doing._

" _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Weasley shouted, waving his arms around like a windmill. Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes and began to try to teach him how to pronounce it._

" _Stop it, Weasley! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it_ wrong. _It's Levi-OH-sa, not LevioSAH! Make the 'gar' nice and long."_

 _Athena smirked to herself at that._

" _You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on!" sneered Weasley, folding his arms and putting them down on his pile of textbooks._

 _Hermione glanced quickly at Athena, and winked. Athena winked back, and Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robes. "_ Wingardium Leviosa!"

 _The feather went up in the air, much to Athena's happiness and Ronald's disappointment._

After class that day, Ronald could be heard shouting, "She's a bloody nightmare if you ask me. No wonder she doesn't have any real friends!"

Athena couldn't decide who or what she hated more: Ronald bloody Weasley or Halloween. It was a tough choice.

The Halloween Feast, a few hours later

"Hey Flora, where's Hermione?" Athena asked as she began munching on a small serving of mashed potatoes. Flora, however, was still chewing on a bite of steak, so it was Anthony that answered in her stead.

"Rumor has it that Hermione is in the girl's toilet, crying about what Weasley said to her after charms today. She told me to tell you guys to leave her alo-"

The doors to the Great Hall burst open, cutting off Anthony mid-sentence as Professor Quirrell stumbled inside, terror written all over his face. Over at the staff table, Dumbles stood up.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

After Quirrel finished his sentence, he fainted, and there was a moment of dead silence as everyone processed what they just heard.

Anthony, Athena, Flora, and Draco, who was sitting with them at the Ravenclaw table, all looked at each other with pale faces, each thinking the same thing. _Hermione doesn't know about the troll!_ All around them, chaos erupted as Dumbledore tried to keep everyone calm.

"SILENCE! All members of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw will follow their Prefects to their respective towers. Slytherins, since your dormitories are in the dungeons, you will go to the library. The feast will be continued there. You are now dismissed."

"Come on!" Whispered Draco quietly, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the bathroom. "We have to warn Hermione!"

Athena nodded, and led the group off in the direction of the Girl's bathroom, weaving unnoticed through the crowd of panicked students.

When they were about halfway through the corridor that held the bathroom, a terrible, obnoxious odor filled their nostrils, and Athena noticed a towering shadow moving on the wall. _Ah, crap,_ she thought. _That must be the troll. Hope it doesn't notice us. Wait a minute… is it headed toward the Girl's bathroom?!_ "IT'S HEADED TOWARDS THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!"

Her friends whirled around, panic on their faces. It was Draco who summed up their thoughts. "Well, shit. We are in deep trouble."

 **~XXXXXXXX~**

 _Well_ , Athena thought as she climbed into bed a few hours later, _that was certainly an interesting night, to say the least._

After she had told them that the troll was in the girl's bathroom, they had a little run in with said troll, but all worked together to bring it down, with success. _Thank god for George's combat training, eh?_ Athena chuckled. However, they had gotten caught, and after telling their story, Ravenclaw gained twenty-five points. All in all, a pretty good day, except for it being Halloween. Now, to write a letter to George about the attack…

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	9. Revelations and Revolutions

**Chapter Nine: You want a Revolution? I want a Revelation!**

 **November 1, 2011/1775**

 **Meanwhile, in the past…**

General George Washington was _very_ pissed off.

He had thought that his only Heiress would be safe within the walls of his former school, and that he wouldn't have to worry about her getting killed.

The troll attack last night had changed all that.

"CAPTAIN HAMILTON!" He bellowed, standing up and sitting on his desk.

"Yes sir?" Alexander Hamilton came running into the room, breathing heavily.

"Do you know of my adoptive daughter's special… situation, Alexander?"

Alex shook his head. He knew that the General had an adopted daughter named Athena, but he didn't know anything about a "special situation." (A/N: Yes, due to Washington being a wizard, and Hamilton himself being one, he does know about the w.w.)

George sighed, and sat back down in his chair. "Alexander, this is a _really_ long story, and I mean super long, so you might want to sit down and pull up a chair." Alex did just that, and Washington began telling the story, starting with that terrible Halloween night in the year 2001. After explaining the whole time travel concept, he began telling the story of how he first met Athena, followed by her first few years.

"Athena and I grew close over the course of her early years, developing a bond which no magic could break. I helped tutor her with her magical abilities, and, with the help of Ben Franklin, she soon became a prodigy in both worlds, magical and non-magical. Sadly, pretty soon, she got her letter to Hogwarts School in futuristic Scotland, and that's where she is now. That's where I thought she would be safe, that she would be able to stay out of any war of any kind. Anyway, yesterday I got a letter that told me someone let a troll in the castle, which nearly killed one of Athena's best friends, and now I'm really pissed off. Basically, what I am asking is: Would you be willing to come with me (just for safety, you know) to Hogwarts so I can rip Headmaster Dumbledore, the same one who left her at those horrible Dursleys, a new one?"

"I would be honored, General. In fact, I would love to help you with your little… quest."

"Then we best be off!"

~XXXXXXX~

 **In the Future**

"Who's going to poke the bear?"

"I'm _not_ going to poke her! She's nasty in the mornings!"

"I second the motion!"

It was about six o'clock on the morning of November 1, and all the Ravenclaw first year girls were currently gathered around Flora Franklin's bed, debating about who would have the… honor of being the one to wake her up. Eventually, it was Padma Patil who volunteered to do it.

A few minutes later, a grumpy but awake Flora, a cheerful Athena, Anthony, and a still extremely exhausted Hermione were all ready to go to the Great Hall and have their breakfast. Chatting and debating, they made their way down to the Hall, with plenty of time to spare before the start of classes. Little did Athena know, she would not be attending a good portion of her classes for the day, due to an unexpected visitor.

Once they sat down at lunch, with Draco making his way over to sit with them, Athena proposed that they play a round of the muggle card game President, and began to explain the rules. They played a few rounds, pausing a few times to take a bite of their food, before they were interrupted by the surprise visitor mentioned earlier.

At the sound of the doors banging open, Athena and co. turned to look and see what the disruption was.

It was George.

George began to walk at a steadfast pace toward where Athena was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, the eyes of many of the people in the now-silent Great Hall following him. Athena stood up, and it took all her composure not to run up and hug him as tight as she could. That is, until he wrapped her in a hug of his own.

"George!" Athena exclaimed, looking up from the hug. "I didn't expect to see you here this morning!" She glanced over, and noticed Mr. Hamilton standing to the side. "Oh, hello Captain (A/N: I'm not sure if I got that right; can someone plz let me know if I did not?) Hamilton. Pleasure to see you again."

Alexander nodded to show his agreement, just as George began to speak in a semi-quiet voice. "After I got your letter about the attack last night, I had to come and make sure you were alright, because SOMEBODY," Washington glared at Dumbledore with such ferocity, an icy cold glare the General usually reserved for Howe, that the Headmaster sunk very far into his seat. "Couldn't keep my only Heir safe. Headmaster Dumbledore?" He called up to the Head Table. "May we please take this to your office? I would also like Captain Hamilton and Professor Flitwick, acting as his role as head of Ravenclaw House, to be present at this meeting."

A few moments later found Athena and co. once again at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, facing the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's chambers.

"Chocolate frogs," Dumbledore told the gargoyle, which sprung aside to let the "esteemed" Headmaster in. The delegation entered the office, and Dumbledore conjured chairs for everyone to sit in.

"I presume that you must be General Washington, sir? An _honor_ to meet you." Dumbledore said, holding out his hand for the General to shake. Much to Athena's glee, George refused to shake.

"And yes, I do know who you are." George replied shortly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "You are the man who a) left my daughter with those despicable Dursleys, and b) almost made her life hell, not to mention c) put her in danger in a place where she should have been safe as can be. The main reason I sent her here is so that she could escape the Revolution! Now, it seems, with Lord Voldemort not fully dead, she will be entering another war! Is all of the world this screwed up?"

Dumbledore frowned. The Headmaster did not know which direction he wanted to take this discussion in, and that was a first for the old mage. He liked to be on top of everything, and to be the one with the best cards in his hand during a debate. So, after reviewing what little he knew about the relationship between Athena Potter and George Washington, he decided to play on the man's desire to protect his daughter from the horrors of war. He listened closely; it seemed as if Athena was talking to the General about something.

"... dad, I perfectly understand if you want to protect me from the horrors of the Revolution, and from getting injured or captured by the British regulars, but you are forgetting that I am perfectly capable of hand-to-hand combat. Hell, I just took down a fully grown Mountain troll, for goodness' sake! I could handle a brigade of Redcoats just fine!"

"If you say so, Daughter. When you prove yourself on the field, you might be given troops to command when I feel ready to. In the meantime, Alexander, will you help mentor her with this? I'm counting on you. But if you make one major error during your course of duty, I will pull you out."

Hamilton nodded, and the General continued speaking. "Excellent. Now that that matter is closed, can you perhaps tell my why my daughter and one of her friends were attacked by a troll in what is supposedly the safest building in the world, according to it's esteemed Head?"

Dumbledore did not have an answer for that, so he tried to think of something quick to say that would placate the angry General.

~XXXXXX~

A few minutes later, the conversation was steered in a direction in which Dumbledore held more of the cards, for which the aged Headmaster was very grateful. They argued back and forth, with Washington winning, and Dumbledore finally agreed to drop the issue. Athena, Alexander, and George, however, knew that the meddling old coot was not done yet.

Finally, the meeting was over, and it was a laughing trio that left the Office, snickering over how angry Dumbledore had gotten when George had told him that his guardianship over Athena was permanent. His reaction had been so funny! Apparently, the headmaster couldn't handle the truth.

At long last, the trio arrived in the Great Hall, where everyone was sitting down to lunch, once again accosted by the stares of many pairs of eyes. Causally, they walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat, with Athena sitting between Alexander (Call me Alex) Hamilton and her father. Hermione, Anthony, Flora, and Draco sat across from them, staring at the trio curiously. The other people in the hall muttered and mumbled amongst themselves.

Draco was the first to break the silence amongst the group of seven. "Athena, could you perhaps introduce us to these gentlemen?"

"Sure!" Chirped Athena with enthusiasm. "This is my father, General George Washington, and this lovely gentleman on my left is Captain Alexander Hamilton. Father and Alex, this is Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy line."

"An honour and a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." George responded, shaking Draco's hand.

"Please, call me Draco. Mr. Malfoy is my father." Draco told the General, grinning. "It is a pleasure to meet you two,"

Athena spoke up. "This is Flora Franklin, Hermione Granger, and Anthony Goldstein, who are all very good friends of mine."

Flora decided to take the chance first. "Greetings, General Washington and Captain Hamilton. I feel honoured to meet men as distinguished as yourselves."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Franklin. Now if you'll excuse us, we must ask the Headmaster a question."

Flora nodded, and the trio got up, walking toward the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

The Headmaster looked up from his steak. "Yes, Miss Washington?"

"My father and I would appreciate it if you would let us spend the rest of the day together to solve some issues that have come up." Athena told the Headmaster, grinning at him. Dumbledore seemed to debate with himself for a minute, before finally agreeing to let them go out for the day.

Athena said goodbye to her friends, telling them that they would be back before curfew, and she, Alexander, and George walked out the huge oak doors that guarded the entrance to the Great Hall.

"So, George, where are we going?"

"To Gringotts. I don't know why, but I am getting this gut feeling that your biological parents' will has been tampered with, and I just want to check it. I also want to start an investigation into why you were left with those miserable Dursleys."

"Okay. How are we getting there?"

A few minutes later found George, Athena, and Alex all dizzy from the ride on the Day Bus (the counterpart of the Knight bus) and standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. After applying Disillusionment Charms on himself, Athena, and Alex (so that Athena would not be mobbed by well-wishers), George led the two through the pub and the archway that led into the Alley.

~XXXXXXX~

The Trio left Gringotts a few hours later, exhausted yet cheerful due to their success with their meeting with Director Ragnok. But, they were also extremely pissed off. It had been discovered that Dumbledore had indeed been tampering with her parents' wills, and that he sealed them two days after Athena had been placed with the Dursleys, so that they wouldn't be read on her eleventh birthday like they were supposed to. That problem was soon going to be fixed, because there would be a will reading in a week's time.

They had also discovered that Athena was the Heir of House Black, and that she had a Godfather by the name of Sirius Black, who was currently in Azkaban Prison, wrongfully imprisoned. George and Ragnok were working on a plan to get him out. Between George's standing in History and Ragnok's high-up position in the Goblin government, the three felt that Sirius would be free soon enough… so long as no one interfered.

One of the most horrifying things that they had discovered, however, was that Dumbledore had been stealing from Athena's vault, and giving both the Weasleys and Dursleys money for very obvious reasons. He had also placed a charm on Athena that repelled all mail owls that were not sent by himself or the Weasleys, which they had discovered when Ragnok asked why Athena had not been getting any monthly statements about her account.

But, there was at least one good thing that had come out of the Gringotts trip, even though they had discovered some things that shocked all three to the very core. Athena had visited the Potter vault and retrieved a portrait of her birth parents, Lily And James, which was currently shrunken and in her pocket. And she could now finally start breaking free from Dumbledore.

So, to sum it all up, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was screwed. Big time.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I finally updated this story! WOOT WOOT! So, yeah! Alex Hamilton enters the picture as Athena's mentor on the battlefield! I hope you all liked this chapter, and please, no flames. We finally also get to see the gang start to work on getting Sirius free, but when will Athena realize that Pettigrew is living at Hogwarts, right under her nose? And what will be the event that finally causes George to crack and send Athena to a school other than Hogwarts, or at least tutor her himself? Please, do not flame me about any historical inaccuracies.

 **Disclaimer:** I am sad to say that I do not own Alexander Hamilton, George Washington, or the Harry Potter books/movies. I only own this computer and my OC's.


	10. A Sirius Problem, Part One

**Chapter Ten: A Sirius Problem, Part One**

 **November 1, 2011/1775**

After being dropped off at Hogwarts by George and Alex, Athena was met by Professor Flitwick, who was waiting for her at the gates.

"Hello, Professor. Thank you for waiting for me."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Washington. Tell me, how did your little excursion go?"

"Perfectly fine, Professor. Me, George, and Alex certainly learned a lot, to put it lightly."

Flitwick chuckled. "I can imagine. After all, I just got an invitation to the Potter will reading; that problem must finally be solved."

Athena smiled. "Yes, sir. It finally was."

The pair jogged lightly up the pathway that led to the castle, reaching the front doors just as the sun was about to set over the horizon. "Professor, what class, if any, should I go to?"

"Classes are over for the day, Miss Washington. Dinner is just starting."

"Perfect! But, Professor, do you mind if we have a quick little discussion about something in your office? I need to ask you a few questions."

Flitwick looked confused, but nodded anyway. After sending off a quick Patronus message to Dumbledore ("I am eating dinner in my office tonight; something has come up.") he and Athena made their way to his office. Just as a precaution, he casted some silencing charms on the portraits in his office, in case Dumbles decided to listen in, and he ordered his personal House Elf, Jerry, to bring them both some food.

"Professor, what do you know about Sirius Black? Where is he now? Why did he not play a part in my life?"

Professor Flitwick spent the next hour explaining about Sirius to Athena, who got angrier at Dumbledore and Pettigrew every minute.

"Get this, Professor. Sirius is innocent. It was Pettigrew who was really the Secret Keeper, according to the portrait of James. They had only made the switch because it was believed that Sirius would be an obvious choice for a Keeper, and that he would be the one that Voldy went after before going after Lily and James. But, you see, James, Remus Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew all are animagi. We believe that Pettigrew orchestrated a run-in with Sirius after Lily and James died, causing Sirius to get captured, and is probably now hiding in some wizarding family in his animagus form. Did you know that the biggest part of him found was a finger? Say, do you know of any students who brought a rat pet to school? If so, it might be him. Better safe than sorry, right?"

Flitwick nodded. "Actually, yes, I do. The youngest Weasley, Ronald, brought a fat grey rat as his pet. I believe that it has one toe missing on one of it's feet."

"It's him." Athena whispered, her face paling. "Shit. He's been living right here under my very nose and I didn't even realize it!"

 **~XXXXXXX~**

 **The Next Day**

 **The Office of DMLE Head Amelia Bones, Ministry of Magic**

Thanks to Fate, Peter Pettigrew found himself in a cage with a note attached to it, on a desk that belonged to the DMLE head Amelia Bones. No one knows how he got there. But they do know why he was there. Amelia looked at the letter with narrowed eyes.

Dear Amelia Bones,

Ever heard of Sirius Black? This rat right here in this cage is actually Peter Pettigrew, the _real_ person responsible for the deaths of the Potters, who betrayed their location to Lord Voldemort. You see, the Potters' Secret Keeper was originally Sirius, but they switched to Pettigrew when SOMEBODY reminded them that everyone knew how tight they were with Sirius, and how he would be the first one Voldy would go after.

The letter then went on to explain how Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned, and it left Amelia feeling quite enraged.

Cornelius Fudge was about to learn why you never should piss off Amelia Bones.

She would make sure Sirius got a trial if it was the last thing she ever did.

~XXXXXXXX~

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! The Queen is in da house! So, yeah, another chapter is up. I told you all that the story was going to get interesting! So, here we see Athena learning more about Sirius Black, and Amelia is on a crusade to get Sirius a trial! Next chapter: The trial and Athena, George, and Alex meet Sirius. As for the Stone thing, be patient. 'Thena will find out about it soon enough. Sorry for such a short chapter; I wanted to get this explanation out of the way so I could get to the good stuff.

 **Disclaimer** : We the people of Fanfiction hereby recognize that The Queen of Grammar does not own any part of the American Revolution and Harry Potter fandoms, no matter how much she may pretend she does.


	11. A Sirius Problem, Part Two

**Chapter Eleven: The Trial of Sirius Black**

 **November 31, 2011/1775**

It was the day of Sirius' trial, and Athena Potter-Washington was excited, to say the least. Today would be the day where she would (hopefully) see her godfather acquitted, and her life would take a turn for the better! She only hoped that Dumbles did not interfere too much with the trial.

Athena woke up that morning with a goofy smile plastered on her face, her black hair an absolute mess. She got out of her bed, and ran a hairbrush through her normally untameable hair. Humming to herself, she began to think about what she was going to wear to the Trial. Clearly, Athena thought, she should wear something that would make a good impression on the members of the Wizengamot.

Athena hopped into her trunk, and climbed the staircase (greeting the Potter portraits as she passed them) until she reached the clothing room. Once there, she slid open the sliding door of her clothes closet and started to select what she would wear. _Hmmm…._ George Washington's newest Lieutenant (yes, she had finally been given command in the Army) smiled wryly to herself as she selected a floor length pale blue dress that she planned on wearing with a white sweater. Grinning, she pulled on the outfit, while thinking about how to do her hair. After a moment of deliberation, she decided to put it up in a bun. Fastening her golden locket (George had given her it last Christmas) around her neck, Athena climbed out of the trunk and double-checked her appearance in the full length mirror that occupied one of the corners in the First Year Ravenclaw Girl's dorm.

"Wow, 'Thena. You look nice!" Exclaimed Hermione, who had just walked in to grab her Transfiguration textbook. Flora followed in after her, smiling.

"Are you ready? Today's the big day!" Flora squealed, bouncing lightly on her toes.

"Um… of course I am! Duh!" Responded Athena flippantly, reaching over to grab her leather satchel, which held her notes that she had taken in preparation for the trial in it.

"Well, then! Let's go to breakfast! Is Mr. Washington picking you up?"

Scratching her head, Athena thought for a minute before responding, "Yes he is, in about thirty minutes. Let's get a move on! TO BREAKFAST!"

Cheerfully, the brigade walked off, ready for whatever fate would throw at them that day.

After breakfast, Athena met up with George and Alexander in the entrance hall, greeting them cheerfully with a warm hug.

"Hello!" She chirped, grinning merrily as she took George's hand while they began to walk down to Hogsmeade, where (once they had gotten past the wards protecting Hogwarts) they had to apparate.

Soon, they arrived in the Ministry of Magic, and began walking confidently to Courtroom Ten, where the Trial was going to be held with the whole of the Wizengamot present. Cornelius Fudge was going to serve as the Chief Warlock for that day, since Albus Dumbledore was acting as the prosecution while Athena, George, and Alexander were on the defense.

"Hear ye, Hear ye! I now call this session of the Wizengamot to order! We are here today to try Sirius Orion Black, who has been accused of murder, betrayal, and passing secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. On one side of the argument we have the prosecution, led by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. For the Defense of the accused, we have, dear me, His Excellency General George Washington, Alexander Hamilton, and Athena Washington-Potter. We now call the Prosecution to the stand."

Dumbledore stood, and strutted over to the podium, while Cornelius stepped down and sat in his seat on the side of the podium. The headmaster looked around, and his icy blue eyes twinkled when they saw Athena sitting with Washington and that Hamilton kid.

Albus began to speak, and the trial commenced.

 **An Hour Later**

"This court has found Sirius Black innocent of all charges! In consolation for his unnecessary time spent in Azkaban Prison, he shall be given full pardon for his actions and is free to claim the lordship to the House of Black if he so chooses." Cornelius Fudge announced three hours later, much to the glee of more than half the courtroom, but especially to General Washington, Captain Hamilton, and Lieutenant Washington.

It was then that Athena completely forgot any and all sense of formality and raced to hug Sirius, nearly squeezing the living daylights out of him.

"PADFOOT!" She squealed happily, a goofy grin on her face.

Sirius blinked once, and then blinked again. No way… " _Minerva?_ " He whispered, rubbing his eyes to check that it was indeed the daughter of one of his best friends.

"Actually, it is Athena now. For some reason, George over here prefers the Greek god names instead of the Roman ones." chirped Athena, her eyes twinkling.

 _George? Who is this George she speaks of?_ Wondered Sirius, before he spotted the tall, intimidating red-haired man standing off to the side. As usual, George was wearing his coat, looking as polished as ever, with a sky blue sash going across his chest and a sword hanging at his side. For some reason, "George" looked startlingly like the pictures of General George Washington that Sirius had seen in his History of Magic textbook. Too similar. Could it be… ? But, how? How was Min- okay, Athena, on first name basis with a historical figure that should have been long gone? (Not that he was complaining, of course.)

The intimidating man stepped forward. "I know you have many questions, Mr. Black, but let me answer one of them for you. I know this may shock you, but I am indeed General George Washington," He indicated the other man standing beside him. "And this is my Aide-de-Camp, Alexander Hamilton."

Sirius' jaw dropped. To look at a picture of a historical figure is one thing, but to actually meet one is another. And they were supposed to be dead as a doornail! How was this even possible?

"Come, Mr. Black. You, me, Athena, and Alexander have much catching up to do." Commanded George, helping the innocent man out of his chair as the crowd began to disperse.

"Where are we going, General?" Asked Sirius.

"Please, call me George. And to answer your question, I have a private room reserved for us at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade."

They apparated, appearing in Hogsmeade a minute later, the cold November air stirring the dead leaves on the ground. The quartet marched casually to the bar, making small talk along the way.

"So, how the hell do you know George, Athena?" Inquired Sirius, who was very curious as to how the two had met.

"Um, well, it is a rather long story."

"Oh, we have time. Please tell me? I really want to know." Sirius whined, giving Athena his best puppy dog face. Chuckling, Athena began to tell her tale once they had sat down in their private room and checked for any listening charms.

 **(Cue the unnecessary explanation about Athena's past that I am way too lazy to write! Also cue your usual shocked reaction to the news from Sirius)**

"Right. Now that that is out of the way, we should likely decide our next course of action." Hamilton suggested, relaxing a bit. George smiled at the one man he looked at as a son, and pulled him close. Athena saw the interaction between her father and the Captain she thought of as an older brother, and also smiled. She was glad that Alexander was warming up to her father.

"We already have one!"Athens told him, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Bring down Dumbledore, of course! I mean, what else would it be?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Note** : Hey guys! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! Gods, this was a rough chapter to write. I'm sorry if I do not include enough description, but I did not exactly have a lot of time to write this chappie. I will update WCCM soon, but I have not had a lot of time to write because of the end of the school year. Also, I am running for Class Secretary, so I have been working on my campaign and speech a lot lately.

 **Next Chapter:** Hermione and Flora discover Fluffy, Binns starts talking about the American Revolution in History of Magic, and Athena discovers the Mirror of Erised.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, Liberty's Kids, 1776, or Hamilton. I only own Flora Franklin and any other OC's mentioned within these pages.


	12. Waltzing into Winter

**Author's Note** : Hey guys! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! Gods, this was a rough chapter to write. I'm sorry if I do not include enough description, but I did not exactly have a lot of time to write this chappie. I will update WCCM soon, but I have not had a lot of time to write because of the end of the school year. Also, I am running for Class Secretary, so I have been working on my campaign and speech a lot lately.

 **Update** : I lost the election, but honestly I don't really care right now. Finally, school is out, and I AM FREEEEEEEE! Expect faster updates, longer chapters, and more detailed stories headed your way! Also, I may be rewriting We Cool, Considerate Men sometime in the near future, so that it makes more sense. Expect the rewrite for it to be up soon!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, Liberty's Kids, 1776, or Hamilton. I only own Flora Franklin and any other OC's mentioned within these pages.

 **Chapter Twelve: That Time of the Year**

Albus Dumbledore _really_ needed to get Athena Washington back under his control.

And soon.

The old Headmaster had already had to botch the plan with Nick's Philosopher's Stone, sending the stone back to his old friend with a note. He didn't bother about the traps in the Third Floor Corridor, because he had forgotten about them. But he needed a new plan, one that would give him complete control over the prophesied Heiress. Sitting back in his cushioned chair, he absentmindedly twirled a strand of silver hair around his wrinkled finger as he pondered his next course of action.

It did not help that Sirius Black was once again free and declared innocent. Sirius was easily one of the most influential members of the Wizengamot, since he had taken up his position as Head of House Black, and he was the one that currently had the Minister's ear. He would probably deflect any laws regarding guardianship of a minor that Albus tried to propose. Black was nearly impossible to touch, anyway.

Then, it finally hit him.

He would kidnap George Washington.

Yes, that was the perfect plan. The next time the man came for a visit, he would lock him in the dungeons and tell Hogwarts to keep him there. After Washington was safely locked away, he would call Athena up to his office and claim that somebody had locked the General within Hogwarts, and give her an ultimatum: the only way for him to go free would be for Athena to surrender his guardianship to one Albus Dumbledore. Athena clearly loved the man, so she would certainly bargain for his immediate release. Not to mention the fact that the fate of the American Revolution -and America itself- hung in the balance if she made the wrong choice. Dumbledore would then tip off Quirrelmort that he could hurt Athena by capturing George, and play it by ear from there. Then, once he and Athena signed the Binding Guardianship Contract, he would send her to the Dursleys, where she would be beaten into submission and become the willing, malleable pawn she would have been if not for General George Washington.

Albus just hoped that Athena would have George come visit soon, so it could be put in motion before the end of the school year, and his plan for the Greater Good would be back on track.

 **The Next Day**

George had told Athena to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break.

Understandably, Athena had been reluctant to be at Hogwarts during the break. She wanted to be home, with George, Alex, and the rest of the Continentals! Sadly, it was not meant to be. George had predicted that this winter would be a rough one on his men, and he did not want her exposed to that. Not yet, anyway. Reluctantly, she had agreed in the end, but swore that she would be staying with George next Christmas, no matter what he said.

It was George's choice that led to Hermione, Flora, and Athena saying goodbye to Draco and Anthony that Saturday, as they boarded the Carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade Station so they could board the Hogwarts Express. Once the boys had left, the three girls grinned at each other.

"Soooo… what do you want to do now?" inquired Hermione, grinning.

"I think I know what we should do... " started Flora, bouncing on her feet as she shared a glance with Athena.

"TALK ABOUT OUR CRUSHES!" They finished together, squealing. Excitedly, they ran inside, racing each other to their Secret Hideout in the Ravenclaw common room.

The Secret Hideout was a secret room in the Ravenclaw common room that Flora had discovered a couple weeks ago. It's entrance was hidden behind a couple bookshelves, Anne Frank style, and if you knew the password, you could get in. It was a small, yet comfortable, room that had become the HQ for Athena and Co. No other students knew about it that they knew of.

Flora, Hermione, and Athena each dragged their signature bean bag chairs over to the center of the room, putting them in a triangle formation as they giggled amongst themselves.

"Hermione, who do you have your eyes on?"

Hermione blushed, and looked down at her shoes. "Well, my parents would not let me get a boyfriend at this age, but I kind of get the feeling that Draco likes me… and I kind of like him back. But I'm too young for that! Ugh, It's complicated. Add to that the fact that Lucy Malfoy will likely murder his son if a muggleborn is his girlfriend, and the situation is even worse. However, I still have a constantly growing crush on him. I can't help it!"

"Ouch, that's rough, Mione. Maybe Lucy will change his mind about muggleborns and half-bloods one day. But you could always do your relationship _Romeo and Juliet_ style!" Flora commented, and Athena glared at her playfully.

"Not helping, Flora!" whispered Athena, lightly punching her friend on the arm.

"Oh, sorry." Flora quietly said, but then continued in a louder voice so that Hermione could hear her, "Maybe he will ask you out when you guys are a bit older."

"Yeah…" Hermione trailed off, looking into the distance. Then, she perked up. "Athena. Who has caught _your_ eye?"

The discussion continued on for a good hour or so, and the trio spent a good portion of the days leading up to Christmas Eve like this, hidden away in the HQ talking about their personal lives and other topics, like ways to get Ronald Weasley expelled. Those were fun to discuss even though they were highly impossible and would never happen since Weasley was Dumbledore's lapdog.

A couple days later, Christmas Eve had finally arrived, and those who were staying at Hogwarts were treated to a massive feast prepared by the House Elves down in the kitchens. Athena had eaten so much food that she found herself in a food coma the moment her head hit the pillow.

The last thought that had entered her head before she had caved in to her desire to sleep was _Christmas is tomorrow!_

Everything was at peace in the world of Athena Washington, at least in this very moment.

Buckle up your seatbelt, Miss Washington, because the next few months are going to be a bumpy ride!

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Will you look at that? This story actually has a plot now! In place of the PS/SS confrontation with Quirrelmort at the end of the year is now Dumbledore's orchestrated capturing of Washington, and a major duel will take place in order to ensure the General's freedom! As implied in the final sentence of this chapter, hang on tight to the reins of your sanity, my readers! Times are going to get rough for Athena and Co.

 **Next Chapter:** CHRISTMAS! YAAASSSSSSSSSSSS


	13. Laments and Dilemmas

Christmas came and went, and the lives of Athena Washington, Anthony Goldstein, Flora Franklin, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy continued on as normal. That is, until Athena was lying in bed one night, in Ravenclaw Tower. She thought of a plan. A plan to help her father.

Athena Washington would befriend the enemy.

As they say, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

Basically, what she was planning on doing was quite simple: she would somehow befriend General Howe, convincing them that she absolutely loathed her father and his cause/ Pleasantly surprised by this possible fountain of information, they would hopefully let her into their ranks, likely wishing her to spy on Father for them. When, in reality, she would be spying on them.

It was the perfect plan. Nothing could go wrong.

She just had to inform George about it...

 **Dear Father,**

 **I finally have an idea that might give us an advantage! What I was planning was….**

About fifteen minutes later, the letter was on it's way to her father, and Athena was sitting on her bed in the dormitory, playing a game of cards with Hermione and Flora. She told them about her plan, and they openly protested against it, but she managed to convince them to let her go through with it in the end,

 **And Now, a Check-In With Quirrelmort!**

Quirinus Quirrell had never been that smart at all.

As a Hogwarts student, his grades had fallen somewhere between Acceptable and Exceeds Expectations. He had never excelled at any particular class, but rather tended to goof off, despite what his Slytherin side was telling him to do.

Even when he became a professor, his Father had been rather surprised.

Almost as surprised as his Master was when he found out about Quirrell's plan, which actually was not his own idea. The idea was rather simple: He would capture and kill Athena Washington's father, thereby cutting off some of Washington's emotional support and making her easier to destroy once and for all without the might of the whole Continental Army, whatever the hell that was, behind her.

The plan would be enacted soon.

He just had a few floo calls to make…

General George Washington was in a dilemma.

Would he take advantage of this wonderful idea, and put his daughter in unimaginable danger, or would he waste this opportunity to have an "in" with the British army? Sure, he loved the idea of having one of his own family right under Cornwallis' nose, but was it worth the risk?

That question was on his mind as he paced around the tent, clutching Athena's letter in his hand. Finally, he groaned in frustration, sitting down in a chair and putting his head in his hands. He had no idea what to do.

Perhaps, he would consult Alexander.

Maybe he would have an idea, what with his brilliant mind and all.

As luck would have it, Alexander came into his tent just then to deliver reports and letters from various people sympathetic to his cause. George grinned, and bade him to sit down. Reluctantly, Alexander agreed, and sat down opposite George, clasping his hands.

"What is it, General? You seem rather troubled. Is there anything I can do to help? Perhaps write something for you-" He got up, as if to move toward the exit, but George placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I have a problem. Here, read this. It will tell you all you need to know." George said, handing him the letter. Grumbling about the nickname, Alex took the letter, and read through it quickly, eyes flying.

"So, I see what the problem is. You want me to tell you what the best answer would be, yes?"

"As you always are, you are correct, my boy. I would like your opinion on this idea my daughter has presented, and any possible responses." the General explained, as he paced the room, deep in thought.

"I believe that we should go through with this plan, sir." Alexander told him, nodding. "Now, hear me out. I understand that you are reluctant to put her in danger, but I believe that it would be the best course of action in order to secure the safety of America. Perhaps you should visit her in person to discuss it before she comes home for the summer…?" He trailed off, looking the General right in the eye. "Trust me, sir. This will work."

"If you say so, Alexander. I just hope we can pull this off. Now, if you excuse me, I must write a letter to the manipulative fool of a headmaster, and request permission to visit. Dismissed." George instructed, and Alexander left the room, leaving the General alone to write the headmaster.

 **Dear Sir,**

 **I write to you with an urgent request. My daughter, Athena Washington-Potter, is currently enrolled in your school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A major problem has come up back home, and I wish to discuss something with her that cannot be discussed by letter or Floo. Please allow me to visit with her, for this is a matter of utmost importance.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **G. Washington**

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the letter, the gears in his head turning. He was deeply conflicted. Should he let Washington come, and go through with his plan to take the General captive, or let him visit and wait to act?

After much deliberation, he decided to let the General visit, and go ahead and enact the plan, therefore ensuring that Athena would be under his control sooner rather than later. Summer was approaching fast, and with it came the growing need to have the Potter girl under his control.

He only hoped all would go well.

"That was possibly the worst test I have ever taken," groaned Flora as The Club left the History of Magic classroom, having just finished their End of Term test for that class.

"I second the motion. I love history, seeing as my father is a part of it, but that was painful!" Athena agreed, and Hermione nodded.

"Hello, Draco!" Flora suddenly said, and Athena giggled as Hermione blushed involuntarily.

"Hey, Flora, Athena, Hermione." He nodded at each of them, and joined them as they were walking to lunch.

"Wasn't that exam just the most boring ever, Draco?" Hermione asked him, and he groaned.

"Don't remind me about that torture. That was awful!" he complained, causing the rest of the group to snigger.

Finally, they arrived in the Great Hall, sitting down at their various tables. As Athena was eating her lunch, silence descended over the occupants in the Hall as an owl swooped in, clutching a letter in it's beak. It was headed for her.

The owl dropped the letter in her lap, and Flora and Hermione looked at Athena curiously as she relived the owl of its burden. Athena shrugged as she stroked the owl once, opening the letter. Her heart leaped when she saw that it was from George.

The letter was shorter than usual, and got straight to the point. It informed her that George approved of her plan, and wished to visit with her to discuss it in person so that it may be enacted as soon as she came home for the summer. She quickly responded, and told her friends in hushed tones what the letter had said as the students around her erupted into chatter again.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for not updating this fic for so long. I have been very busy, due to just starting high school. I apologize if this chapter is not up to par; I have been struggling with writer's block for this story.**


	14. Explanations of Certain Plot Holes

Some of you may have noticed extreme plot holes throughout the fic, and I am here to address and explain those in this "chapter!" This is not an update, but rather an explanation about some curious things that have popped up in the reviews.

 **How did Athena know about modern tech (Jacuzzis, XBox, Wii, etc) if she had been raised in the revolutionary war all her life?**

The answer to this one is one word: Research. Whenever you arrive in a new place, your first instinct is to want to know everything about it, right? Right. That is Athena's desire, too.

Well, that explains a lot.

 **How did the owl get back in time to give Athena her letter?**

I have one word: magic.

Okay, I'm joking.

In the P-Wash!Verse, as I am hereby nicknaming this universe, there are certain breeds of owls that have the ability to travel through the time stream. Athena's owl is one of those, so now she is able to write back and forth with George. As for how George himself gets back in time, I will tell you that he is not only a badass General, but a badass wizard who knows a heck of a lot about time travel.

 **How did Athena get to 1775 in the first place?**

Ah, that little problem. I knew it would come up sometime. Well, let me tell you, it was all the work of higher-up forces who wished for the Wizarding World to take a different path than it did in canon, and for the war -both the Revolution and the Second Wizarding War- to end sooner than canon, as well. It will be explained more as the series goes on.

 **If Weasley is in Slytherin, why did McG take points off of Gryffindor?**

I apologize for this mistake; it was an oversight on my part. Being in lots of advanced classes tends to make you forget little details sometimes. :) That will be addressed when I finish this whole fic and go back and rewrite it.

 **Why did GWash/Franklin go to Hogwarts if the others went to Salem?**

At the point in time where they went, Hogwarts was even more selective about who attended, and only accepted those students that showed the most potential to become outstanding witches or wizards.

George and Ben caught the eye of the headmaster, who coincidentally was named Benjamin Simcoe. He invited them to Hogwarts, and they accepted, finishing their education there and returning to the colonies. Meanwhile, the other historical figures that were wizards attended Salem, the local wizarding school, because their families would not let them go overseas for their education.

Once they returned, history as we know it continued on as normal, until Athena Potter comes along and messes it all up.

 **Part Two- Notes on Upcoming Events Within the Plot**

 **Pairing?**

For Athena, I am struggling between pairing her with Lafayette (He was only 19-20 years old when he came to america, and at the point in time when he arrives, Athena will be 14 years old. Given some of the ships in the Harry Potter fandom *cough* SNARRY *cough* I don't think the age gap will be that much of an issue.) and pairing her with one of the Weasley twins. I am leaning more toward Lafayette, but we will have to wait and see. Don't worry, my muse tells me to have Laf take her to the Yule Ball. Fourth year is going to be very interesting.

For Hermione, y'all already know she has her sights set on Draco. I am probably going to have them dating by the middle of fifth year, and she will accompany him to the Yule Ball.

As for Flora, I am thinking about pairing her with Neville or maybe Cedric.

The other pairings will come in time.

Just you wait...

Just you wait.

 **Involvement of Sirius in Athena's Life?**

Sirius will be more of a secondary character in the story, seeing as I am working on building the relationship between Athena and George the most, rather than Athena and Sirius. Don't worry, he and Remus will still be involved.

 **Hope this answered some of your questions!**


	15. The Rescue of His Excellency, Part One

A while later, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were in the teacher's lounge, discussing their students. More specifically, Athena Washington.

"Filius, in all my life I have never came across the term Time-Jumping. Care to enlighten me?" Minerva asked of her old friend and colleague as she took a sip of her tea. Flitwick nodded, and proceeded to snatch a biscuit from the tray in front of them. He broke the biscuit in half, before starting to explain.

"Well, Time-Jumping is a very old, almost forgotten art. It is one of those things that cannot be taught; you must be born or gifted with the power. However, those who are born with the power are permitted by the higher-ups to bestow the gift upon others." Filius paused, to chew on the other half of the biscuit.

"That must be how General Washington was permitted to visit," mused Pomona, and Minerva nodded.

"Indeed, Pomona. The good General must have been allowed access to the gift by Miss Washington, but it would not surprise me if he were also born with the talent. After all, I can sense that he is very powerful. Did you know that he actually went here to Hogwarts?" Filius started to get excited, the way he did when he had a lot of information to share on a particular subject.

Pomona and Minerva stared at him, jaws agape.

"You're kidding me, right?" Pomona was the first to ask, and Filius shook his head.

"Couldn't he just have gone to Salem? The American wizarding school?" Asked Minerva, tilting her head to the side as she pondered the question.

Filius thought for a moment, taking a long drink from his cup of tea as wild guesses ran through his head. "I don't know, Minerva. Maybe we can ask him ourselves the next time he comes to visit Miss Washington. But from what I know, he was a Gryffindor, but definitely could have been in Slytherin if not for the fact that he argued with the Hat for a very long time."

Minerva felt pleased, knowing that the General that so many people had looked up to during trouble times had been a Lion. It warmed her heart, the thought of such a noble man in her house.

"But enough of that. Anyone fancy a game of chess?"

Athena Washington was playing chess with Flora Franklin the next day over breakfast, glancing toward the doors to the hall every ten seconds due to her great anticipation of George's visit that day. However, her peaceful morning was interrupted by the tiny form of her Head of House practically running into the Hall, skidding to a halt in front of her.

The words he spoke filled her with dread.

"Miss Washington, the General has been kidnapped, and I don't know where he went!"

Athena was out of her seat the moment he reached the word "kidnapped." Up at the high table, Dumbledore smirked, knowing that Quirrell had begun the plan that he had suggested. The Lieutenant's head turned toward him, and she lightly giggled (despite the situation), giving the old man the middle finger. His face reddened, but she and Professor Flitwick ran out of the hall too quickly for him to retaliate.

"This is the work of Dumbledore," she growled to herself as she clutched her wand tightly. "George, where can you be? I must find you before it is too late."

Filius suddenly looked as if he had a possible idea as to where the General could be. "The third floor corridor," he whispered, and Athena leaned closer so that she could actually hear him.

"I'm sorry? I couldn't quite hear you, Professor Flitwick."

"He's in the third floor corridor. I can feel it." reiterated the charms teacher, gesturing upwards toward where Athena knew that particular corridor was. Before they could move any more, they were intercepted by a voice the Lieutenant knew all too well.

"ATHENA! WAIT UP!"

Athena turned around as Draco, Flora, Hermione, and Padma sprinted toward them, and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We want to help you, of course," Draco explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Look, we know how much the General means to you, and how heartbroken you would be if you lost him. Therefore, no matter how you protest, we are going to help you."

"Well then," Filius clapped his hands together, smiling. "Time grows short. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"So, how did George get… lost?" Athena asked Flitwick, refusing to use the word kidnapped.

"I was standing at the door to greet him like always whenever a parent comes to visit, and I saw him walking toward the gates, but he vanished a minute later, not a trace of him to be seen!" Flitwick reflected Athena's emotions, in the same state of near panic that she was in. After all, he looked at each and every one of his Eagles as the children he never got to have.

He just hoped Miss Washington would survive this.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! How are all my lovely readers?**

 **To answer any questions, I am doing well. High school is actually really fun, and is not as bad as I thought it would be. Of course, my favorite course is AP European History,. (Yeah, I know, you are sooo shocked right now.) and my least favorite is *gag*** _ **algebra.**_ **Ew.**

 **Anyways, I will try to finish the next chapter of WCCM tonight, and it should be posted by noon tomorrow if I can finish it before Mock Trial tryouts.**

 **Please feel free to comment below with any ideas or constructive criticism!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series or other fandoms mentioned/referenced within. It's FANfiction for a reason, lawyers.**


	16. The Rescue of His Excellency, Part Two

**Chapter Sixteen: The Rescue of His Excellency, Part Two**

Athena, Filius, and her friends ran toward the third floor, knowing what would happen if they failed in the rescue. History would be altered forever if the General died, for he would not be able to lead their troops to victory. A lot of hopes were riding on them, and they knew it.

"...let me have the Girl-who-Lived, General, and you will go free. Refuse, and you shall burn."

Athena froze as the voice she recognized from her nightmares of a certain Halloween filled her mind, the memory only serving to strengthen her resolve. Filius put a hand on her shoulder, as if he knew what she was thinking, and she smiled at her Head of House, nodding at him in thanks.

"No." George responded firmly. "She is my daughter, and I am not about to let her go-"

The savior of the wizarding world chose that moment to wrench the door open with an unlocking charm, and storm into the chamber, her entourage following behind her.

"-and I don't think I want to leave him" she completed her father's sentence, and he smiled at her, before paling.

"Athena. You must leave. Let me hold my own!" George attempted to persuade his daughter to find safety, as he struggled against the bonds that Quirrellmort had placed upon him, trying to escape.

Quirrell laughed, a high, cold, cruel cackle that chilled Athena to the bone. _I remember that laugh,_ she thought, and her eyes widened as she realized who Quirrell truly was.

"Aww, the little General of a worthless ragtag army wants to protect his little girl! So sweet!" the voice of You-Know-Who - _Voldemort-_ said sarcastically, and Athena growled at the insult to her father's honor.

"Do. Not. Talk. About. My. Father. Like. That." she snarled, drawing her wand as her friends formed a protective half-circle around her, Filius and Flora sneaking away to remove George from his chains. Voldy, however, remained oblivious, and continued to stare down Athena.

"I know who you are, and it is not Quirinus Quirrell. You are Lord Voldemort, the dickhead bastard who killed my biological parents and countless other people more than a decade ago. And I do not plan on letting you touch anyone I love. I hope you burn in the fiery pits of hell someday for what you have done to me, and if you lay a finger on my father after today, you will pay." Athena poured power into her words, making Voldemort falter for a second. She smirked, and continued. "Not to mention, I can always tell the wizarding community in America what you have attempted to do to dad, and they will be out for your blood, for George is a very respected figure in their history. Just wanted to let you know, Voldeshit."

Voldy had a smirk of his own as he looked Athena right in the eye, not even giving any sign of response to her speech.

" _CRUCIO!"_

Flora literally had to hold both Draco and George, who had finally broken free, back as the curse hit her best friend, despite her own conflicting thoughts.

Filius grit his teeth, glancing around as he searched for George's wand, which he eventually found lying on the ground a few feet away from where the General had been chained just moments before. He and George locked eyes, and Flitwick tossed his wand to him and the father began to engage Voldemort in battle.

Athena broke free of the curse as she dazedly began to watch her father take on the greatest dark wizard in European history. Her eyes darted back and forth as they fired curses at each other, every one deadlier than the last. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Flitwick clutching his wand, itching to jump into the fray, and she shook her head at him. This was her father's battle.

The two duelling wizards continued to fight, but George grew weary, until he decided to speak the incantation that would end the fight, for now.

 _ **O, Pater caelestis,**_ (Oh, Heavenly Father)

 _ **Petitionem meam**_ (Heed my request)

 _ **Hic homo a peccato**_ (This man has committed a sin)

 _ **Et ardebit in inferno anima eius**_ (Let his soul burn in Hell,)

 _ **Ne dimittas eam rursus recipienda redierint.**_ (And never let it return again.)

Dead silence filled the room as those knowledgeable enough in the field of chants realized just what George Washington had done. Athena resolved to assist him in putting enough power into the ritual so that it could be completed. Together, father and daughter chanted as one, their voices reverberating loud enough that the students still in the Great Hall could hear them below.

 _ **Benedic hoc loco magis**_ (Bless this room once more)

 _ **Sanctus lux tua illud imple,**_ (Fill it with your holy light)

 _ **et in aeternum hanc pugnam.**_ (And forever end this fight.)

Finally, they managed to expel the evil spirit of the Dark Lord from the body of the professor. The spirit left Quirrell's body with an eerie scream, and Athena's scar flared with pain as she and George both collapsed to the ground due to the sheer strength the ritual they had just done required. Flora and Hermione rushed to catch them before they hit the ground, but Athena saw no more as the world around her went black.

~XXXXXX~

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you. Two more and we can finally move on to the sequel! WOOT WOOT! Hooray for badass battles, am I right?**


	17. Year One Finale

**Chapter Seventeen: Year One Finale**

Luckily, Athena and the General were not too terribly harmed from the battle. Exhausted, yes, but not perilously harmed, thank God. George had woken up two days after the battle, and had to Jump back immediately in order to take care of the duties that he had missed. Athena, on the other hand, slept for about a week, for the ritual had taken a lot of power out of her, and only woke up on the day before the leaving feast.

Her friends visited her, keeping her updated on the gossip circling around Hogwarts school. Soon, they all walked to the feast together, talking excitedly about their plans for the summer.

'So, what is everyone doing this summer?" Hermione asked.

"Me and my mother are going on a trip to Italy," Draco informed them, grinning. "Father has to stay home to deal with work."

"I'm going on a cruise," Flora said, dancing around.

"I'm going to spy on the British side for my father," Athena smirked at their gobsmacked expressions, giggling. "I kid you not; I am literally going to do that! Or, of course, he may have me serve as his ambassador to the Continental Congress. It all depends on how paranoid he feels after this most recent… incident."

Her friends nodded, as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall.

The feast went by quickly, as they all enjoyed heaping amounts of food and laughed harder than ever, enjoying each other's companionship before not seeing them for a whole summer. Dumbledore announced that Ravenclaw won the house cup, to thunderous applause from every house that is not Slytherin. Professor Snape could be seen sighing heavily and inconspicuously handing ten galleons to Professor McGonagall as she hi-fived Professor Burbage under the table.

"Knew Ravenclaw would win," McGonagall muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Charity, who nodded. "I would prefer it if Gryffindor won, but at least the winner was not Slytherin."

Charity chuckled, and Severus glared at them icily. Dumbledore just shook his head fondly.

Soon, all the trunks were packed, and the dorm rooms were as bare as a tree in wintertime. Students scurried around, searching for the library books they had to turn in before the last day, their old socks, and other small, elusive items. Amidst the warm summer air, the first years rode the boats back across the lake, and raced each other to Hogsmeade Station, where they boarded the Hogwarts Express with their peers. They all watched the castle fade away into the distance as the train started moving.

"Here's to the end of our first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" cheered Athena, and she hi-fived all of her friends, who cheered with her.

"And here's to six more years of happiness to come." Draco said cheerily, dancing around.

The Express pulled into King's Cross not a moment after eleven o'clock, An eager wave of students flooded the barrier as they greeted family and friends, having been reunited with them after months of separation. Athena scanned the platform eagerly for George, eventually finding him standing a little further away from the commotion with Captain Hamilton at his side. Happily, she raced forward, pulling the war-hardened General into a hug as Hamilton watched in amusement.

Athena couldn't believe she had almost lost George to death, and couldn't fathom the idea of the world without him.

George couldn't believe that he had almost been killed, and that he had almost been forced to leave the little girl he loved more than anything. Through the troubled times back home, she was his shining ray of hope, and he knew that he was hers.

"General Washington! A pleasure to see you again!" A voice said excitedly, and George broke free from the hug to see Hermione Granger jogging up to them with two people he could only assume were her mother and father. "Hey, Athena!"

The two girls hugged, and suddenly Flora and Draco had joined the group, greeting the adults happily. Chatting amongst each other, they all went back into the muggle world together, crossing the bridge between worlds.

It had been a good year, and Athena was prepared for more.

 **THE END**


	18. BREAKING NEWS: SEQUEL POSTED

**BREAKING NEWS**

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that the summer sequel is up! It is called "Revolutionary Summer", and will be just a short glimpse of what sort of shenanigans Athena gets up to when in the past. To those of you who have read it, please leave me a review and share any ideas you have for it! I could use some help. :)

Your humble and obedient,

Queen of Grammar


End file.
